HTTYD - How to Train Your Dragon (My Version)
by Sounga12
Summary: My version of How to Train Your Dragon but a gender swap. Hicca is a girl trying to fit in but can't seem to do so, especially when she has a unique gift; the ability to read the emotions of dragons and feel their presence near her.
1. Chapter 1: Pests

**I present to you my version of How to Train Your Dragon with female Hiccup and male Astrid. All other characters stay their gender.**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (my female Hiccup) and Asher (my male Astrid)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pests

' _This is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…'_

"Dragons…" Hicca Horrendous Haddock III says quickly shutting the door as a Monstrous Nightmare blew fire in her direction. Hicca is a 15 year old green eyed girl with long braided auburn hair that reaches her waist with modest sized chest. She wears a sleeveless green shirt with a fur hood, black pants with a tan fur-rimmed cloth secured around her waist by a plain black band and black fur boots. On her right arm she wears a tan cloth bracer that reaches from her elbow to hand that at the end of the cloth has a ring that loops around her middle finger.

The dragons were attacking again, likely to take another shot at their livestock. Hicca walks out of her house and weaves through the villagers fighting the dragons and protecting the livestock

' _Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My names Hicca, not the best name but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls, like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.'_

Hicca continues to walk through the village while at the same time clutching her head hearing sounds that no one else could her as everyone tells her to get back inside. It wasn't like **they** were concerned for Hicca. It was really more of her father who was concerned for her. As Hicca walks down a path to her destination while still clutching her head about to cross the road when a Monstrous Nightmare swooped down and lit the path ablaze. Hicca felt someone grab her hood and pull her away from the fire.

"Hicca! What is she doing out again…?" A large muscular man asks the surrounding Vikings while pointing at her. Then he turned to her. "What are you doing out? Get inside!" The man says letting her go as she makes her way to her destination.

' _That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulder. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.'_

Stoick throws a turned over cart at a Deadly Nadder causing it to release the sheep it had. "What have we got?" He asks Spitelout, his second-in-command.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Spitelout says.

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asks.

"None so far." Spitelout says.

"Good." Stoick replies.

Hicca continues to walk past the main courtyard still clutching her head trying to drown out the sound as the Vikings lit and hoisted the torches to light up the night sky. Hicca the made it to the blacksmiths and walks in over to her apron while taking off her fur hood.

"Nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd been carried off." A large muscular Viking with a long braided mustache missing his right hand and left foot says.

"Who, me? Come on, I'm way too fast for them to catch me." Hicca says lifting one of the man's prosthetics into its slot on the wall.

"Well they need toothpicks, don't they?" The man jokes as he changes his prosthetic hand.

Hicca ran over to the window just as some Vikings came up and deposited their broken weapons. She grabbed the piles and put them over the burning coal.

' _The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little, well littler.'_

Just then Hicca clutches her head again and Gobber notices. "Those headaches seem to be getting worse, lass." Gobber says.

"You can say that." Hicca says.

Meanwhile near the ramp walkways. "We move to the lower defenses. We'll catch them in time with the catapults." Stoick says to his group of Vikings as they move down through the village while watching a Monstrous Nightmare set a house ablaze.

' _See old village, lots and lots of new houses.'_

"Fire!" A Viking shouts.

As Hicca was working she noticed the group of five teenagers wheeling a water barrel past the blacksmith shop up to the burning houses.

' _Oh and that's Fishlegs Ingerman…'_ A husky 14 year old blonde haired girl wearing a large brown fur shirt, tan pants and brown boots.

' _Snotlout Jorgenson…'_ A 15 year old brown haired girl wearing a helmet with spiral sheep horns, her tunic tucked in her pants with open-stitching and a black vest over it, dark gray bracers on her arms, and matching fur boots.

' _The twins, Ruffnut Thorston…'_ A 15 year old blonde haired girl who wears a light brown, animal skin-like vest and a dark blue tunic that goes a little over her hip and end in tatters. She wears a grayish-brown short skirt that also ends in tatters. Around her waist, she wears a metal-leather belt with an unidentified metal crest in the middle of it. Ruffnut wears dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots. On her arms, she wears a long dark-gray cloth brace that starts at her elbows and stops at the wrist. A bit of the cloth also goes through between her first and second finger. Ruffnut's helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are thinner bull-like horns while the two bottom horns are longer and curved. Without her helmet, her hair is evenly divided in the slightly to the side and short bangs across the left side of her face. She has two small braids near the top of her hair and longer braids that reach to her waist. There's also an additional braid on her back. Around her neck she wears a necklace with the pendant of a tooth or claw that may have came from a Dragon. She's skinny for her age and has tan skin, along with a pair of pale-blue eyes.

'… _and Tuffnut Thorston…'_ A 15 year old blonde haired boy who wears a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip. Around his waist, there's a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also wears light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth arm band that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. Without his helmet, his long blond hair, that ends with a brownish tint, is unevenly divided in the middle and appears to look like dreadlocks, particularly in the second film his teeth are somewhat uneven. His necklace's pendent is a large claw or tooth that may have come from a dragon. He's relatively skinny and tan skin with dark-blue eyes.

'… _and Asher Hofferson.'_ A 15 year old blonde haired boy who wears a steel-blue shirt, tan cloth bracers on his arms (each bit of cloth goes between his first and second finger), dark blue pants, brown fur boots and also wears a skull emblazoned belt and shoulder pads.

' _Asher Hofferson was the coolest, most talented Vikings of her generation. Ever since Hicca was a little girl, she had a huge crush on him. Every time she looked at him, she felt her heart race speed up, her face warm up and her knees go weak.'_

Hicca watches as the five teenagers walk past the blacksmith shop.

' _Their job is so much cooler.'_

Just then Hicca felt somebody grab her collar again. It was Gobber. He easily lifted her away from the window and back into the shop.

"Oh come on, please? I need to make my mark." Hicca argued.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." Gobber says

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hicca says.

"You can't swing a hammer, you can't throw an axe, and you can't even throw one of these." Gobber says holding up a bolas, which was instantly snatched away by another Viking.

"But this can throw it for me." Hicca says setting her hand on her own invention. It instantly opened up and shot one of the Vikings in the window.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about. Look what you've done." Gobber says, getting irritated with her.

"It was just a mild calibration issue." Hicca says.

"Listen Ayden, if you ever want to get out there and fight dragons you need to stop all of…this." Gobber says gesturing to all of her.

"But you just pointed to all of me." Hicca says.

"Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber says.

"Oh, you sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping all of this raw Viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!" Hicca says.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber handed Hicca a sword, a very heavy sword and she took it over to the sharpening wheel.

' _One day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around. A Deadly Nadder head might get me at least some attention. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me way more attention, maybe even a boyfriend. A Hideous Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.'_

Meanwhile Stoick and his group of Vikings were on a large catapult. "They found the sheep." Spitelout says.

"Concentrate fire on the lower bank." Stoick orders.

"Hurry up. Fire!" Spitelout shouts as the others fire the catapult and strikes a Deadly Nadder.

' _And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.'_

"Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick says as he swings his hammer at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting in the face but then stops as if he senses a bigger danger approaching.

' _But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen before. We call it the…'_

"Night Fury!" A male Viking yells.

"Get down!" Another male Viking yells.

The Night Fury's natural sound was heard and one of the catapults exploded.

"Jump!" Stoick shouts as everyone on the catapult jumps for safety as it crumbles.

' _This thing never steals food, never shows itself and_ ** _never misses_** _. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first.'_

Hicca walked back into the shop to see Gobber putting on his axe prosthetic.

"Man the fort, Hicca. They need me out there." Gobber says walking out the door but turned. "Stay. Put. Here. You know what I mean." He says and lets out a battle cry and raced into battle.

Hicca quickly took this opportunity and pushed her bolas shooter out of the shop.

"Hicca, where are you going?" A Viking asks.

"Come back here!" Another Viking says.

"Yeah I know. Be right back." Hicca says as she pushed her invention through all the chaos of the raid.

Meanwhile three Deadly Nadders for a flock of sheep together and were about to take them until Stoick threw a net over them.

"Let's get them!" The Vikings say as they charge to the Nadders only for one to breath fire.

"Mind yourself. The devils still have some juice in them." Stoick says as he clamps a Nadder's mouth shut.

Hicca was now in a quiet spot in the village where she pushed her invention towards the edge of the cliff and pulled out the shooter and got ready, waiting for her target.

"Come on, Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." Hicca says and then heard the dragon's cry in the distance, but she couldn't see anything against the night sky. She squinted her eyes and saw something move across the stars. Hicca could hear the sound of the Night Fury as it blew up the catapult right in front of her. Hicca saw it for a second only and fired the bolas. The force of the shot easily pushed her small body onto the ground. She then heard a snap and roar. I quickly sat up and saw a dragon fall from the sky into the woods. "I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? Agh!" Hicca then clutches her head again and feels anger and rage near her.

' _There's also something you should know about me. At the age of 3, I had an encounter with a dragon during a raid causing it to slice my right arm which left me with a large claw scar that cover up with the bracer. But here's the strange thing, some of that dragon's blood mixed with mine causing me to possess a unique gift; the ability to read the emotions of dragons and feel their presence near me. It makes everyone think I'm crazy as they claim that dragons are just mindless creatures with no emotions at all other than to kill Vikings so everyone just shuns me for it.'_

Hicca turns around turned around and saw a Monstrous Nightmare creep up behind me and crush her bolas shooter under its foot.

"Except you." Hicca says.

As the dragon lifted its head, Hicca read its emotion and knew how it felt; angry. She bolted down the road, letting out the loudest scream she could as she ran back into the village. Stoick heard the scream and turned to see Hicca being chased by the Monstrous Nightmare causing him to sigh.

"Do not let them escape!" Stoick order as he ran to Hicca's aid.

Hicca raced through the village dodging the fire of the Monstrous Nightmare and then hid behind a pillar. She felt the rage in the Nightmare's flame and peered to her right only to see it wasn't there anymore and knew why. "Because you're behind me."

The Nightmare open its mouth when all of a sudden, Stoick appeared and tackled the Nightmare. The dragon tried to breathe fire, but nothing came out.

"You're all out." Stoick punched and kicked the Nightmare a few times before causing it to fly away in retreat.

' _Oh and there's one more thing you need to know…'_

Stoick turned to face the burning pillar as the wood snapped causing the torch to roll down the hill destroying a few things in the process.

"Sorry daddy." Hicca says to her father as they watch the livestock the dragons managed to get. "Okay but I hit a Night Fury." Hicca says but then felt Stoick grab her hood and walk away, forcefully dragging her along with him. "It isn't like the other times, dad! I really hit it! It went down near Raven Point. We can get a search party…"

"Stop!" Stoick shouts at Hicca. He never shouted at her. She flinched at the harshness in his voice. Stoick saw that and softened his tone. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed." He says to his daughter.

"Well between you and me, he village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?" Hicca says jokingly.

"This isn't a joke, Ayden! Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?" Stoick asks.

"I can't help it. I see a dragon and I just have to…kill it. You know? It's who I am, daddy." Hicca says before clutching her head as she felt a dragon in pain somewhere.

Stoick rubs his temple seeing his daughter getting another one of her 'migraines'.

"You're migraines are getting worse and you are many thing, Hicca. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure she gets there." Stoick says to Gobber as he walks up and gently smacks the back of her head. "I have her mess to clean." He says.

Hicca walked past the other teenagers with Gobber.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut says.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Snotlout says teasingly.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying." Hicca replies sarcastically as Gobber pushes Snotlout to the ground.

A few minutes later Hicca and Gobber were marching up the stairs to the chief's house.

"I really did hit one." Hicca says.

"Sure, Hicca." Gobber replies.

"He never listens." Hicca says sadly.

"Well it runs in the family." Gobber replies back.

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. Almost like he wishes I was a boy instead of a girl." Hicca says looking at the ground.

"Oh come now lass, when he found out he was a having a baby girl he was the proudest father there ever was." Gobber says trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah and 15 years later look how that turned out." Hicca mutters.

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber says causing Hicca to look at him.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hicca says.

"Look, the point it, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber suggests.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hicca says opening the door and stepped in, shutting it before Gobber could respond.

Gobber sighs feeling sympathy for Hicca and walks away unknown that she quickly dashed through the house and jumped out the back door to find the Night Fury.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Different

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. It's short because I'm using the movie chapters on my iPod as a reference. Also I decided to change Fishlegs and Snotlout's genders to female as well but their names are the same.**

 **Thank you for all those who have followed so far but please leave reviews as well.**

 **I also plan on doing How to Train Your Dragon 2, the Dragon series as well as The Legend of the Boneknapper and Gift of the Night Fury because there will be a suprise.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon except Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

* * *

Chapter 2: Different

Stoick had gathered the Vikings into the main hall decorated with tapestries and a huge golden dragon statue being impaled by a knife. He stood at the main table with a fire pit in the middle. He had a map displayed for those around him to see.

"Either we finish them, or they're finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." Stoick says as he pulled a knife out and stabbed the map. "One more search, before the ice sets in." He says.

"Those ships never come back." A Viking says.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Stoick asks but no one anteed up. "All right. Those who stay will look after Hicca." He says before every Viking raises their hands volunteering to go.

"I'm with you Stoick." Spitelout says.

"That's more like it." Stoick says and with that the meeting was concluded as everyone left to pack.

"I'll pack my undies." Gobber says.

"No I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick says walking over to his friend and sitting down next to him.

"Oh prefect. And while I'm busy, Hicca can cover the store. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber asks causing Stoick's eyes to widen at the thought.

"What am I going to do with her, Gobber?" Stoick asks with a sigh.

"Put her in training with the others." Gobber suggests.

"No, I'm serious." Stoick replies.

"So am I." Gobber counters.

"She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage and her migraines will slow her down!" Stoick states.

"I'll be there to assist her and besides you don't know that." Gobber says.

"I do know that, actually." Stoick counters

"Oh you don't." Gobber counters back.

"Actually, I do." Stoick replies.

"No, you do!" Gobber shouts.

"Listen, you know what she's like. From the minute she could walk, she's been…different. She doesn't listen; she has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for…trolls!" Stoick says walking around the hall.

"Trolls exist." Gobber says as he turned. "They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what's with that?" He asks.

"When I was a boy…" Stoick begins.

"Oh here we go." Gobber mutters already having heard this story.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?" Stoick asks.

"You got a headache." Gobber mutters.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains. Level forests! Tame seas! Even as a bay, I knew what I was, what I had to become…Hicca is not that boy." Stoick says sitting back down.

"You're right. She's not a boy; she's a motherless girl trying to get her father's attention. Besides, you can't stop her Stoick, you can only prepare her. You won't be able to hide her from the world forever. I know it seems hopeless but you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now." Gobber says not knowing how right he was.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked the second chapter. The third will be out soon.**

 **Please review cause I like to hear your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Downed Dragon

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon but Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 **Please enjoy and Review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Downed Dragon

Meanwhile in the forest behind Berk, Hicca had drawn a map of Raven Point in her sketchbook and was trying to locate the downed Night Fury. She already had a ton of 'X' marks on locations where she hadn't found the dragon. She sensed the dragon nearby but couldn't pinpoint its location. She came to another potential spot and held her breath as she looked up with her eyes closed and once she opened them she sighed. No dragon. Hicca put another X and then scribbled over the map angrily. She put the pen in her book and put it in the jacket part of her hood.

"Oh the Gods hate me." Hicca says to herself. "Some people lost their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" She says as she smacked a branch, but it swung back and hit her right over her eye.

Hicca looked at the branch, angry at it. But then, she noticed that the tree was split down the trunk…like something crashed into it. Her eyes followed the trail left in the dirt. She slowly slid down the trail and climbed up the little hill. She saw something big and black with wings and instantly took cover behind the hill. She slowly poked her head up and saw that it was the Night Fury and wasn't moving. It was still wrapped securely in the bolas. With shaky hands, she quickly reached in for the knife in her jacket that her father always made her carry.

Hicca took a deep breath and climbed over the hill, hiding behind a big rock for a moment. She peeked out from behind the rock and saw that it wasn't moving. She stepped out and slowly made her way to it.

"Whoa, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" Hicca boasted putting her foot on the side of the dragon to make a victorious pose when it suddenly moved letting out a growl and she felt annoyance coming from the dragon.

Hicca cried out and fell back against the rock, holding the knife out in front of her. She held the dagger shakily in her arms as she walked up to the dragon. Hicca crept up to the dragon and saw it look at her with its beautiful green eyes. Just then Hicca clutched her head as she felt another emotion coming from the Night Fury, fear, and from that emotion she knew that this Night Fury was a male dragon. The Night Fury heard Hicca's grunt of pain and watched her as she mustered her strength and stood up. She took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon." Hicca says, only half believing herself. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" She shouts to the dragon.

He made another sound, but she ignored it. He looked at her again with those big green eyes. She shut her eyes and raised the knife above her head. She opened her eyes and saw him widen his eyes at her. He wasn't trying to escape…he didn't even struggle against the ropes that tied him. He really did look scared but there was also a new emotion, acceptance, like he was accepting his fate.

Hicca shut her eyes again, trying to burn out the image of the dragon looking at her. She raised the knife higher and heard the dragon give in and lay his head on the ground. He wasn't even resisting…she held the knife up forever trying to find the courage to kill the monster. But his eyes…there was something about his eyes that made her hesitate and think about something.

Hicca rested her arms on her head and let out an angry, defeated sigh. She couldn't do it. He was helpless and she had her chance, but she couldn't do it.

"I did this." Hicca mutters

She then stepped back and took in the damage she had done to this creature. All because she was trying to be something she's not. She knew then and there what she had to do. She walked up to the dragon and began slicing through the ropes that restrained it. The dragon's eyes instantly shot open when he heard the sound of the ropes being cut.

"Don't worry, little guy. I'm gonna get you out of this and I'm sorry." Hicca says reassuring the Night Fury.

Once the ropes were cut, the dragon lunged at Hicca. He pushed her against the rock, its claws right at her throat. Hicca felt the tears form in her eyes as she let out short breaths. She struggled under his claw, but he was far too strong for someone scrawny like her. She looked into its eyes as it stared back. He raised his head and then all of a sudden, he let out a frightening roar as he moved his claw off her neck. Right away, he jumped off her and flew off into the forest. She could hear him roar a few more times as she saw his shadow disappear as he bumped into the side of a rock wall.

Hicca sat up, her heart racing from what just happened. She wiped away her tears and slowly stood up, trying to regain her composure. She picked up her knife and started back to the village. In less than three steps she felt all her energy leave her body as her knees went weak and she then fell to the ground as darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Toothless P.O.V.

Toothless continued to bump into rock walls and trees as his flying was sloppy and couldn't get a good flight.

" **Grr what's wrong with me? Why am I bumping into everything? And why can't I fly properly?"** Toothless asked himself.

Suddenly Toothless began to descend quickly and couldn't pull up so he did the only thing he could do; brace for impact. A few seconds later Toothless felt himself being surrounded by water and opened his eyes to find himself underwater and quickly swim to the surface and pull himself out of the water.

" **What a lucky break."** Toothless says but then looks around to find himself in a cove. **"Okay maybe not so lucky. Let's see what's wrong."** He says as he moves his wings. **"Wings…check."** He then moved his right tailfin. **"Right tailfin is good."** And finally he moved his left tailfin but didn't feel anything. Toothless looked behind him only to discover that his left tailfin was, **"Gone."**

Toothless was shocked now knowing the reason for his inability to fly.

" **Great I can't fly and I'm trapped in this cove."** Toothless says slapping his tail on the ground but then thinks about Hicca. **"Still that Viking girl. What was up with her? She looked at me like she knew how I was feeling and then she let me go. Strange but I mean it's impossible for a human to understand a dragon, right?"** He wonders.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon Training and the Cove

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I thank all of those who have followed and favorited this story but please leave a review as well.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 **Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dragon Training and the Cove

By the time Hicca had woken up she noticed the sun was beginning to set and she had to get home before her father noticed. Once she had reached the village the sun had disappeared, the sky had darkened and when she entered her house she saw her father was stoking the fire. She tried to sneak past her up to her room but Stoick stopped her.

"Hicca…" Stoick says causing Hicca to stop in her tracks in the middle of the stairs and come back down them.

"Dad…I have to talk to you, daddy." Hicca says to her father.

"I need to speak with you too, darling." Stoick says as held his hands together as she climbed down to his eye level.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons/I think it's time you learned to fight dragons." Hicca and Stoick say at the same time not hearing what the other said. "What?" They both ask.

"Uh, you go first." Stoick insists.

"No, you go first." Hicca replies.

"Alright," Stoick starts, a bit hesitant. "You got your wish." He continues as Hicca looked at him, shocked by the words coming out of his mouth. He cleared his throat. "Dragon Training. You start in the morning." He says.

"Oh man, I should have gone first. Uh, because I was thinking, since we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small home repair Viking?" Hicca says hoping he would believe some excuse she could fire out as she fully got off the stairs.

"You'll need this." Stoick handed her a one handed axe and she nearly fell over from its weight.

"I don't want to fight dragons." Hicca says struggling to hold the axe and stay standing.

"Ha-ha, c'mon, yes you do." Stoick laughs as he walked towards the fire.

"Rephrase. Daddy, I _can't_ kill dragons." Hoping he would actually listen to me.

"But you will kill dragons." Stoick says loudly, like a command, but with some air of pride.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." Hicca insisted.

"It's time Hicca." Stoick says and she could tell he was getting very serious.

"Can you not hear me?" Hicca asks loudly.

"This…is serious Hicca." he continued pulling the axe up and thrusting it onto my shoulder. "It's time you learned how to fight dragons and be a _real_ Viking. When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, and you think like us. No more of… _this_." Stoick says pointing to every part of his daughter.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hicca replied, annoyed.

"Deal?" Stoick asks.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Hicca argues.

"Deal?" Stoick asks again, much louder and more demanding causing her to flinch at his tone.

"Deal." Hicca mutters, lowering the axe and sighing knowing there was no point in arguing with him now.

"Good." Stoick says as he picked up a pack. "Train hard. Stay safe. I'll be back, probably." He says as he walked to the door and put on his helmet.

"And I'll be here, maybe." Hicca answers as he left. She started wondering if he would actually come back and expect her to honor his deal. She let out another sigh and headed up to her room to collapse on the bed.

* * *

The next day was a grey sky one as Gobber leads the group of teenagers to the Dragon Killing Ring.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber threw open the steel gate to the arena and led the kids in.

Asher, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs excitedly walked into the arena.

"No turning back." Asher says out loud to himself, clearly confident.

They all looked around turning around while walking to take in the intense feeling.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut says.

"I'm hoping for some mauling." Ruffnut says. "Like on my shoulder or lower back." She adds.

"Yeah." Asher says with a sigh. "It's only fun if you get a scar." He says brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes but they immediately fell back into place.

"No kidding, right?" Hicca asks coming in last while still struggling to hold her axe properly and clutching her right arm. "Pain. Love it." She adds with sarcasm.

"Oh great. Who let her in?" Tuffnut asks.

"Let's get started!" Gobber yells, trying to take attention away from Hicca. "The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village!" He says, motioning his hook prosthetic as if he was killing a dragon.

"Hicca already killed a Night Fury so…does that disqualify her or…" Snotlout says laughing as the other joined in.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut says as they all laughed even harder and Hicca just wanted to forget the deal she made with her father and just go home.

Hicca saw Asher punch Snotlout in the arm to silence her laughter. Asher looked over to Hicca who gave him a meek smile.

"Don't worry." Gobber says reassuringly putting a hand on her shoulder as he led her into the centre of the arena. "You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber says.

"Yeah if my headaches don't slow me down first." Hicca says feeling the dragons' emotions from inside their cages.

"Not to worry, lass. If that happens I'll step in and stop the lesson." Gobber says as he gently pushed her in line with the other teens after patting her shoulder.

Hicca put her axe on her shoulder like the other teens and tried to look nearly half as confident as they did while also trying to drown out the dragons' emotions.

"Behind these doors…" Gobber began to say. "…are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder…" He says pointing to a large door that was shaking; obviously a very angry dragon was waiting inside.

"Speed 8, armor 16 –" Fishlegs says listing some of the dragon's stats.

"The Hideous Zippleback…" Gobber continued pointing at an even larger door.

"–11 stealth-times 2 –" She says again.

"The Monstrous Nightmare…"

"–Fire-power 15 –" She does it again.

"The Terrible Terror…"

"–Attack 8, venom 12 –" She says again but the Gobber lost it.

"Would you stop that?" Gobber yells, annoyed. "And the Gronckle." He says put his hand on the lever to open the door.

"Jaw strength 8." Fishlegs whispered to Hicca, who gave her a weird look.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Snotlout yells. "Aren't you going to teach us first?" She asks.

"Ha, shows what you know. If there's one thing Gobber believes in its learning on the job." Hicca says as everyone looked at her.

"Exactly." Gobber says as his hand pushed down the lever, and the teens jumped back as the door opened.

The Gronckle burst into the arena, flapping its wings like a hummingbird. All the teens took off in various directions.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." Gobber says as the Gronckle crashed into the wall, swallowed some rocks and began to fly around the arena. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" He asks the scattered teens.

"A doctor?" Hicca suggests.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs guesses.

"A shield!" Asher answers confidently.

"Shield! Go!" Gobber says as the teenagers dove for the shields. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield…" He says watching Hicca struggles to put her shield on while holding her axe before he came over and helped her put it on before gently pushing her back into the field. "…take the shield." He says.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran for the shields and both grabbed a shield with fire and skulls painted on it.

"Take your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yells.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut says.

"Take that one; it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut replies gesturing to a different shield. Ruffnut managed to pull the shield from her brother's grasp and hit him on the head with it. "Ahh!" He yells in pain.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut says but then her brother grabbed the shield again and they continued to fight.

The Gronckle flew by and shot the shield they both pulled on, sending them spinning and falling to the ground.

"Tuffnut! Ruffnut! You're out!" Gobber announces.

"What?" They both ask completely dazed.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber says as the remaining teens began to hit their shields with their weapons while Hicca slowly moved to the back of the group towards the wall. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" He asks them.

"Five?" Snotlout guesses.

"No, six!" Fishlegs shouts raising her shield arm.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you." Gobber says but then the Gronckle turned to face Fishlegs and shot the shield right off her arm causing her to let out a cry and take off at in run, waving her arms in the air. "Fishlegs…out!" He says.

Slowly, Hicca began to realize that she had no clue what to do so she took cover behind a wooden board.

"Hicca, get in there!" Gobber shouts.

Hicca let out a deep breath, building up her confidence as she stepped out by quickly retreated when she was nearly hit by the Gronckle.

Asher rolled across the arena and stood in front of Snotlout. "So I'm moving into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime to work out, you look like you work out." Snotlout compliments as Asher rolled off to the side away from her.

"Snotlout! You're done!" Gobber says.

Asher now came up next to Hicca, who ducked behind him and her shield.

"So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hicca asks nervously.

"Nope, just you." Asher rolled out of the way as the Gronckle's blast hit Hicca's shield but thankfully the shield wasn't destroyed, it only started rolling away.

"One shot left," Gobber announces.

Hicca ran after her fleeing shield but then she felt something and turned around to noticed the Gronckle following her and ditched the shield. A second later she felt the Gronckle's emotion; rage, and as a result she received a painful headache causing her to clutch her head. She soon reached the wall and was cornered. The Gronckle opened his mouth but then noticed Hicca leaning against the wall still clutching her head causing the Gronckle to pause for a second.

"Hicca!" Gobber cries noticing Hicca clutching her head and he ran over to the Gronckle and stuck his hook hand into the dragon's mouth and pulled the dragon away so that the shot didn't hit her. Instead it singed the stone wall just above her head. When she didn't feel the fireball hit her, she opened her eyes and lowered her arms that she used to shield her head and saw Gobber lead the Gronckle back to its cage.

"That six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance don't you worry." Gobber says to her as he closed the door, pushing the lever down to lock the cage.

Gobber then turned to face his students who were all out of breathe from their first lesson.

"Remember a dragon will always…" Gobber says turning to Hicca so she could clearly hear what he was saying, "… _always_ go for the kill." He says as he helped her up.

Hicca looks at the singed stone that was almost her and then remembers something.

* * *

After the lesson was finished and everyone went their separate ways, Hicca made her way to Raven Point where she found the Night Fury. After an hour or two she found the bolas that once held the dragon she let go.

"So why didn't you?"Hicca asks out loud as she crouched onto the ground, picking up the pieces of the bolas that held the Night Fury less than a day ago.

Hicca looked on to the area where she saw it fly off before she fainted. She jumped over a log and found a small entrance that led to a cove with a small lake.

"Well this was a stupid idea and a waste of time." Hicca says with a sigh. _'Why did I bother coming? That Night Fury was long gone.'_ She thought.

Something suddenly caught her eye. Hicca looked to the ground and saw some black scales.

' _Could they be from the Night Fury?'_ Hicca wonders as she crouched down and picked one up, carefully examining it.

It was a very beautiful scale causing her to wonder if all dragons had scales as beautiful as this. All of a sudden a large black figure flew over her. Hicca instinctively ducked back and saw the Night Fury try to climb out of the cove. He fell off the cliff and glided over the lake to safety. He tried to fly out again, but landed on his side. Hicca slowly climbed down onto a lower rock, being careful not to slide off and get too close. She quickly tore out her sketchbook and began drawing the dragon as he tried and failed to get out of the cove. She saw him flap his wings and breathe purple fire in frustration.

"Why don't you just fly away?" Hicca asks but then notices his left tailfin was missing on one side and smudged it off the page.

He tried to fly one last time but landed on his side again by the little lake. He lay his wings down in defeat. His head suddenly perked up when he saw some fish in the lake. He ducked his head in the water trying to catch one, but they all got away too quickly for him. That's when Hicca then felt the Night Fury's emotion, hunger. She relaxed and lowered her arms but her pencil fell out of my hand and rolled off the rock. She quickly tried to grab it but it was too quick for her. The dragon looked up when he saw the pencil fall. His eyes fell on her as she stared at him, paralyzed with fear. She could faintly hear him must have remembered her. After staring at each other for a while Hicca could feel the suspicion and curiosity in his eyes. She tilted head and watched as he tilted his head in return. She felt frozen...he looked so cute and beautiful but before she knew it she was slowly getting up and left the same way she came it and was running back to the village, leaving the Night Fury all alone.

* * *

Toothless P.O.V.

After watching her leave Toothless made his way over to the pencil and sniffed at it.

" **What is this thing?"** Toothless asks himself as he thinks about Hicca. **"What is it about that girl that? I can't get her out of my mind. The way she looked into my eyes it was like she was reading my emotion."** He says. **"I wonder…maybe she really can read them. I'll have to test it the next time she comes back. That is if she comes back."** He says but then noticed it was getting dark and then felt a rain drop fall on his head. **"Oh perfect."** He says as it began pouring and he walked over to huge tree with its roots growing out of the side of the cove wall and decided to wait out the storm.

* * *

 **Author's note: How was that? Hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review and stay toned for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Book of Dragons

**Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Please read and review.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 **Enjoy and be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Book of Dragons and Lesson Two

Hicca arrived back in time for dinner but it started raining so she used her hood to keep her from getting too soaked as she walked inside the Great Hall.

"All right, where did Asher go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks the teens sitting at a table.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Asher says.

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut says.

"No, no. You were great. That was so 'Asher'." Snotlout says. She was such a kiss ass to Asher.

"He's right." Gobber says referring to Asher. "You have to be tough on yourselves." He says and then saw Hicca walk to the table and take her plate. She didn't bother sitting down so I made my way to an empty table nearby. "Where did Hicca go wrong?" He asks as she sits down at another table.

"Uh, she showed up." Ruffnut says.

"She didn't get eaten." Tuffnut says.

"She's never where she should be." Asher says coldly enough for Hicca to almost feel his glare piercing right through her.

"Thank you Asher. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manuel…" Gobber says whipping out an old book and dropped it in front of the others. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." He says but then heard the thunder from outside. "No attacks tonight. Hurry up." He says as he heads for the door.

"Wait, you mean _read_?" Tuffnut asks.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asks.

"Why read when we could just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about." Snotlout says.

"Oh!" Fishlegs starts excitedly. "I've read it like seven ties. There's this water dragon the sprays boiling water at your face. And-and there's this other one that buries itself for like a-" She continues before Tuffnut interrupted her.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Now, there was a chance I was gonna read that…" Tuffnut says.

"…But now?" Ruffnut finishes.

"You guys read- I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout says as she and everyone but Ash rose shot up and headed for the door.

"So-so I guess we'll share?" Hicca asks nervously.

"Read it." Asher says pushing the book towards her and started for the door.

"Great, all mine. So I guess I'll just see you all tomorrow." Hicca says but Asher was already out the door.

Later that night after everyone had cleared out of the dining hall Hicca lit two candles and places them on the table so she can read the book.

"Dragon Classification: Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class." Hicca reads out loud as she turns to the first page, which had a picture of a large round dragon with many rows of teeth. "The Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide-pools. When startled the Thunder Drum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." She reads as she turned the page. "Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." She reads turning to the next page. "Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous-" She reads when suddenly a boom of thunder scarred her out of her seat. A few seconds later she relaxed and kept reading. "Change Wing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." She reads but then kept flipping through the pages. "Gronckle, Zippleback, the Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death…" She pauses for a minute looking at the images before turning the page and continues reading. "Burns its victims, parries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out…" She reads before taking a deep breath. "Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight…" She reads and quickly flips through the rest of the pages before coming to the end which was a blank one. "Night Fury. Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray it doesn't find you." She reads before taking out her sketchbook and turning to her recent drawing of the Night Fury thinking of how a creature calmed to be so frightening could be so cute to her. She then thought of how she didn't kill him on sight but let him go instead and he did the same to her. This made her question the knowledge they had on dragons but there was one thing she knew; she needed more information on the Night Fury before she went to see him again.

* * *

The next day out at sea three Viking ships filled with Vikings arrive at a huge fog bank. Stoic stood over a map, contemplating quietly. He and his men had been at sea for a few days now, and had been quite lucky. A few storms had hit and their boats banged up, but they hadn't lost any people or had many casualties. They had yet to even sight a dragon. This last part made Stoic confused. Usually on trips like this, they would have spotted a few already. The Chief looked at the map, trying to get his mind away from the worrying, and pointed at the pictures of the dragons.

"I can almost smell them…They're close." Stoick murmurs to the two men waiting by his side.

When he stood up, he looked over and saw a thick wall of fog. They knew the den was in there somewhere, they had just yet to pinpoint the direct location. It was seemingly quiet this time around. Usually they could hear roaring in the distance.

"Hm. Take us in." Stoick calls to the Viking who was manning the boat.

"Hard to port!" The Viking yells, turning the lever that brought them to a turn.

The other boats followed suit. When they entered the fog, Stoick got a chill. His chills never meant anything good… He just hoped everything would finally work out in his favor.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk Gobber had set up a maze of walls in the Dragon Killing Ring for today's lesson and was outside the arena having already released the Deadly Nadder.

"Hey, you know, I, uh just happened to notice that the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there, like, another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Hicca asks Gobber from inside the arena but then suddenly a fireball burnt her axe to a crisp.

"Focus Hicca! You're not even trying!" Gobber yells.

Hicca sensed the Deadly Nadder in front of her and took off running, dashing through the maze.

"Today…" Gobber starts "Is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be lighter and quicker!" The Nadder easily jumped up to the top of the maze, hoping from one wall to the next. It whipped out its tail and launched some spikes at Fishlegs, who blocked them with her shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs yells as she pried the spikes off her shield.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Goober continues, obviously bored, as the rest of the teen were scurrying around like mice.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut turned a corner and were face to face with Nadder. They did as Gobber suggested and hid right in front of its face.

"Yuck! Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut asks her brother.

"If you don't like it then get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut answers, shoving at his sister.

"How about I give you one!" Ruffnut threatens.

They both looked at the Nadder. It opened its mouth and breathes fire at them but they ducked out of the way in time.

"Blind spot, yes, deaf spot, not so much!" Gobber comments while chuckling.

Asher, Snotlout, and Hicca ran past Gobber but Hicca stop in front of him again and began questioning him again.

"Hey! So how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hicca asks.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now GET IN THERE!" Gobber replies shouting.

"I know, I know. But…hypothetically-" Hicca says backing up a bit while she was talking when someone shushed her.

Hicca looked over and saw Asher and Snotlout crouched behind the wall. Asher signaled for her to stay hidden. He poked his head around the corner, but pulled back when he saw the Nadder sniffing the ground. Asher peered out one more time and took a deep breath. He rolled across to the other wall, immediately followed by Snotlout. Hicca tried to copy them, but the shield was too heavy for her to roll all the way with. The Nadder saw her and, it must have been the adrenaline, because she lifted the shield and made a run for it. The Nadder jumped onto the walls again and spotted Asher and Snotlout.

"Watch out, babe, I'll take care of this…" Snotlout says knocking Asher out of the way and threw her mace at the Nadder, trying to impress Asher. The mace didn't even hit the Nadder, who laughed at Snotlout. "The sun was in my eyes, Asher!" Snotlout says but Asher just rolled his eyes and took off down another hallway. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can do that, I just don't have time." Snotlout couldn't keep up with Asher, who ran right past Hicca, with the Nadder hot on his trail.

"Has anyone seen one napping?" Hicca asks, still in front of Gobber. She barely noticed Asher run by her as the Nadder followed and knocked down the wall right by her. She was so focused on talking to Gobber she didn't notice the Nadder knock down the entire maze setup to get to Asher. He had jumped onto the walls to avoid the Nadder and other falling walls. Eventually he ran out of wall and fell on top of her.

"Ayden!" Asher shouts angrily.

"Ooo, love on the battlefield." Tuffnut teases.

"He could do better." Ruffnut says.

"Let me-why don't you?" Hicca said as Asher tried to dig his axe out of her shield which was firmly strapped to her right arm. He put his hand on her chest to pry his body of hers. She immediately felt her face go redder than ever before. It was still red even after he had already stood up. Asher turned around and saw the Nadder still charging for them. He tried to pull his axe out of her shield, but despite how strong he was, it was stuck. He put his foot on her chest, hard, and yanked the shield off her arm, causing the tan cloth bracer to come off, and smashed it into the Nadder's head. The Nadder limped away, clearly hurt from Asher's attack, which shattered her shield into pieces. He panted and turned to her.

"Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on." Asher says with hate evident in his eyes.

Hicca had covered my hands over her chest, after he touched her. He saw this and reached down to her.

"Hey, um, sorry about that…" Asher begins to say but then noticed the huge dragon slash mark on her right arm causing him and the others to gasp at the sight. "You're arm. What happened?" He asks reaching to help her but Hicca smacks his hand away and walks over to where her bracer is.

"It's none of your business! Just leave me alone!" Hicca shouts as she places the bracer back on over her scar and runs out of the arena.

Everyone stares at where Hicca ran out still shocked at the sight of her scar.

"Did you guys see the size of that scar? It looked like a dragon slash mark." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah but I thought Chief Stoick didn't let her out to fight dragons ever since her mother was taken by a dragon." Ruffnut says.

"You're right, so how did she get it?" Fishlegs asks.

Gobber then walks into the arena puts the Nadder back in its cage and starts clearing the debris from the ruined maze.

"Guess her secret is out now." Gobber says with a sigh causing the teens to look at him. "Hicca obtained that scar when she was three years old and playing near the forest when a bloody dragon came out and attacked her, leaving her with that scar which is why she always wears that bracer because she considers it a burden. It's also part of the reason Stoick has shielded Hicca her entire life." He says and continues cleaning the arena leaving the teens with that new information.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Be sure to stay toned because the next chapter has a surprise that I think you might like.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bond

**Here's the next chapter with my surprise. Hope you all like it. Please be sure to review afterwards.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought**

 **On with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Bond

After the events in the Dragon Killing Ring where long gone Hicca decided to go to the cove to visit the Night Fury to hopefully cheer herself up. She then remember yesterday that she saw the dragon trying to get a fish from the small lake and knew he was hungry so before she headed there she got a large fish for the Night Fury as well as a shield to defeat herself in case things went wrong. About an hour later she arrived at the cove and slowly crept up to an entrance made of two rocks and tossed the fish in. After a minute of waiting, nothing happened so she checked to see if the coast is clear and walked in. She was still holding the shield, which caused it to get stuck between the rocks. She crawled under the shield and tried to pull it free. Nope, completely stuck. She picked up the fish and carefully entered the cove, scanning for any sign of the Night Fury. Suddenly she felt his presence nearby, more precisely to her left on top of a rock, and also felt a curious emotion coming from him.

"I know you're there. I can feel your presence to my left on top of the rock ready to pounce on me should I do anything to threaten you but you don't have to worry about that. I promise I won't do anything you don't like, plus I can tell you're curious about me just like I am about you. So will you come out in front of me so I can see you, please?" Hicca asks not moving from her spot or turning to face him.

Toothless was shocked that she knew where he was and how he was feeling but even still he obliged and slowly crawled down from the rock and sideways maneuvered in front of her catching the smell of the large fish she had making his mouth water. Hicca smiled and held the fish out to him but he then caught the scent of metal and became hostile. His eyes going from round orbs to slits and he also snarled showing his teeth.

"And your emotion is now hostile probably because you caught the scent of my small dagger." Hicca says opening her hood's jacket to show the small weapon. "Now I told you I wouldn't do anything you don't like so I'll ask for your permission to allow me to slowly remove it from my jacket." She says causing Toothless to nod his head accepting her offer.

Hicca smiled at the dragon as she slowly touched the handle of the dagger and paused for a minute allowing Toothless to adjust and then she slowly pulled the dagger out of her jacket's holder with her thumb and pointer finger and holds an arm length away from her and a second later she drops it to the ground creating a small _dink_. Toothless wasn't satisfied though and Hicca could tell she used her foot to slowly pick the dagger up off the ground.

"Where do you want me to get rid of it?" Hicca asks.

Toothless stares at her and motions his head towards the lake which Hicca then tossed the dagger into the water. He watched as the knife fell into the water with a _plop_ sound. He suddenly relaxed, his pupils turning from angry slits to curious orbs. He stared at her as his ear twitched. She was startled by his sudden change in demeanor, but she found the change and him to be absolutely adorable.

"I sensed yesterday you were hungry and watched you try to catch a fish from the lake but failed too so I brought you the biggest one I could get. Here you go." Hicca says holding the fish out for him again.

Toothless slowly crept towards her and opened his mouth showing her his gums and something interesting.

"Huh, toothless. I could've sworn you had…" Hicca begins before The Night Fury suddenly leapt forward and snatched the fish from my hands, teeth suddenly appearing, ripping the fish into pieces as he swallowed it. She quickly pulled away; for fear that he'd take her hands along with the fish and backed away. He licked his lips and looked at her. "Teeth." She squeaked.

Toothless suddenly started sniffing and walking towards Hicca. She instinctively backed up and fell on her butt, crawling back as he continued advancing on her. She stopped when she reached a rock, leaving her with nowhere to go.

"No, no, no I don't have anymore." Hicca pleads, hoping he would spare her like he did before.

Hicca then suddenly hears something in his stomach. His throat made a _hik_ sound and he dropped the tail half of the fish into her lap.

"Eww…" Hicca mutters.

The dragon stood back and sat upward like a person. Hicca sat up more comfortably and held the fish he just up chucked in her hands. He looked at her and she looked at him, unsure of what do to. She drew her knees into her chest, unsure of what to do. He looked at the fish and then at her. She did the same. She then read his emotion and knew what he wanted her to do but it completely grossed her out. She sighed and reluctantly brought the fish to her mouth and took a small bite.

"Mm…" Hicca says trying to make it sound like it tasted good, hoping that he would finish off the rest for her.

Toothless' ears shot up and his head cocked to the side when I made the sound. I kept the fish in my mouth, determined not to swallow it as I tried to get him to take the rest. Suddenly, he swallowed. She gave him a look saying, 'I cannot believe this'. She swallowed hard, trying to keep it from coming back up as she shivered at the horrible thing she just ate. The Night Fury licked his lips. She looked at him and smiled. Then Toothless squints his eyes at her and started parting his lips in some sort of smile. She was startled but she couldn't help but find him so adorable. She set the fish aside and slowly stood up, reaching my hand to touch his nose. Once she got too close, she felt his emotion become hostile again as he bares his teeth at her, his eyes turning to slits again making her realize she did something he didn't like, and flew off across the lake.

"Oh sorry." Hicca calls out.

Toothless, unable to fly, lands on the other side of the lake and flares the ground with his flame as he lays down on the warm ground. He then hears a bird chirping and looks up to see the bird in its nest looking at its eggs before it flies away. Hicca felt Toothless' emotion of longing and knew what it meant…he wanted to fly, but he couldn't. Hicca took this chance to sneak up to him and sit right next to him. Once he saw her, his ears fell down again and he gave a groan. He shifted his body and wrapped his tail around his body so she wouldn't see his face. Now she had a perfect opportunity to examine his tail. She slowly inched towards it, but he suddenly lifted his tail to look at her so she casually walked away. The dragon stood up and decided to sleep in a tree, so she retreated to a rock and started drawing in the dirt. The sun started setting and the lines she drew eventually formed into the dragon. She felt Toothless' presence near as a shadow was cast over her and heard the dragon purred right next to her. She peeked over and saw that he was watching her as she drew in his eyes.

"Curious aren't you." Hicca says feeling his emotion. "I've always had a talent for drawing and to be honest it's the only thing that relaxes and helps me focus." She says as Toothless purred at her drawing before walking off.

Hicca looked at her drawing for a few more seconds before turning her head to see what he was doing. She then heard a branch snap and looked over as the dragon ripped a branch from the tree and began drawing his own pattern in the dirt. He looked at her and gave her a smile before continuing. When he finished, he dropped the branch and nodded in approval of his work. She stood up, examining his little drawing. She walked over and stepped on one of the lines, causing the dragon to growl at her. She looked over and flinched. She lifted her foot off and he began purring.

' _Ok, don't step on his drawings, I can remember that.'_ Hicca says in her mind.

Hicca then decided to experiment. She put her foot back on the ground and he growled. She lifted, he purred. She smiled at him and stepped over the line, making her way through his drawing, careful not to step on it. She stopped when she felt Toothless behind as the dragon let out a breath that blew her hair. She turned around and saw him looking at her. I'm not sure what it was that came over me, but she reached out to touch him. His eye twitched and he growled a little as she got closer. She pulled my arm back and took a deep breath. She looked away and closed her eyes, sticking her right hand out. She didn't go all the way. She figured if he trusted her, he would come the rest of the way. A few seconds later, she felt something cool and scaly pressed against her hand. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and looked as the dragon. His snout was pressed against her hand and his eyes were closed. He stepped back and sniffed before glaring at her again.

" **Why did I do that?"** Toothless asks himself.

"Don't know. Maybe it was the curiosity of wanting to know what my hand felt like as it was for me wanting to know what you feel like." Hicca says back to him.

There was a silent pause for a full minute as they both realize something.

"Wait a minute."/ **"Wait a minute."** Hicca and Toothless say at the same time. "Did you just talk?!"/ **"Did you just understand me?!"** They speak at the same time again looking at each other.

At that moment Hicca did the only thing she could…she fainted.

" **Hey! Are you okay?"** Toothless asks in worry sniffing the unconscious girl as he shifted around her body for about ten minutes. **"Hey come on wake up. Wake up."** He says poking at her with his paw causing her to stir as she opens her eyes. **"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up."** He says.

"Oh great I'm losing it again. First I feel the presence of dragons when they're close by, then I start to be able to read their emotions and now this." Hicca says as she stands up and paces around while Toothless stares at her.

" **Wait did you say you could feel the presence of dragons and read their emotions?"** Toothless asks receiving a nod from her. **"How?"** He asks.

Hicca sighs and pulls the bracer on her right arm down from her elbow and reveals her scar to him.

" **Is that a…"** Toothless begins.

"Yes it's a dragon slash mark. I got it when I was three years old. I was playing near the forest edge when a blood dragon came out and slashed me. My father and a few other villagers saw and came in and killed it but little did they know that the dragon's blood had seeped into my arm and mixed with mine. From there on I started feeling the presence of dragons whenever they were close to me. After a while I started being about to read the emotions of dragons and I'm actually talking to a dragon. I'm must be losing my mind." Hicca says.

" **Wait that's it! You have dragon blood in you but it's strongest in your entire right arm and when you touched me with your right hand you were about to hear my voice."** Toothless tells her.

"So are you saying…?" Hicca begins to ask.

" **Yes, any dragon you manage to touch with your right hand you'll be able to hear their voice and be able to communicate with them."** Toothless explains to her.

The girl and dragon remain silent for a few minutes letting their new discovery sink in.

" **So what now?"** Toothless asks.

"I think I should go back to my village and sleep on this new information. Tomorrow I'll come back and bring you some breakfast and we'll go from there. Sound good?" Hicca asks receiving a nod from Toothless.

Hicca then makes her way out of the cove and heads back to the village. At that moment the same thought ran through both the girl and dragon's minds.

' _Live just got more interesting.'_ / _ **'Live just got more interesting.'**_ Hicca and Toothless say in the minds together.

* * *

 **Surprise. Hope you all liked this twist in the story. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Tail and Eel Fear

**Author's Note: Glad to see you all enjoied my last chapter. Hope you like this one as well.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human Thought

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon Thought**

 **Please be sure to Review. Next chapter will be out soon.**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Tail and Eel Fear

Later that night Gobber took his students up to one of the watch towers for some late night campfire stories. While the other teens were concentrating on Gobber's thrilling story, an uninterested Hicca listened in from her spot on the far side of the bench. Being the loser of the group, nobody wanted to sit next to her. Naturally, she had been the last to make it up to the tower and all the big chunks of beef and chicken were seized by the teens, leaving her with a scrawny piece of fish that she idly held over the fire. However she didn't really care as she was too lost in thought about her newly discovered ability.

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious! He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of 'em took my leg." Gobber says pointed to the stump on his leg as the other teens let out cries of awe.

Hicca was the only one not to react. After working with Gobber in the smith all her life, she could recite the story word for word. Plus, she far too in thought about Toothless.

 _'Huh…I didn't call it 'the Night Fury' this time. What did I call him? Toothless? Haha, ironic, but cute…I had given him a name…'_ Hicca thought.

"Wow, isn't it weird to think that your arm was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still controlling it you could have crushed his heart or something," Fishlegs said, banging her two drumsticks together trying to depict what she was talking about.

"I swear I am so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot." Snotlout announced. "I'll chop the legs off every dragon I meet…with my face!" She exclaimed pointing to her own face.

Hicca lightly smacked her hand on her forehead at Snotlout's declaration.

 _'That doesn't even make sense…'_ _Hicca thought._

"It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed Dragon is a dead Dragon." Gobber explains tearing another piece of meat from his drumstick and tossing it in his mouth.

Hicca's head slowly looked up upon hearing what Gobber had just said. She stared off into the distance before coming up with a final thought.

 _'A downed dragon is a dead dragon? I know what I have to do.'_ _Hicca says as she gets up leaves without anyone seeing her._

 _"Alright I'm off to bed." Gobber says with a yawn. "And you should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely working our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?" He_ asks the teens as they glanced at each other and then at him, each producing a sigh of awe and fascination while imagining themselves killing the terrifying Monstrous Nightmare.

"It's gonna' be me. It's my destiny." Tuffnut says, leaning into a casual pose. "See?" He says showing the other teens something.

Asher ignored his classmates when he noticed a lone fish on a stick that had, moments ago, been in the hands of Hicca. He walked over to the stairs while the others were distracted and could make out a figure with a small frame just disappear out of sight down the stairs.

 _'Where is she off to?'_ Asher thought. _'Probably just turning in.'_ He suddenly remembered their last dragon training class…when he…touched her. _'I'll have to apologize to her but when? When she's not in dragon training, she's either gone or in the smith. Still why does she hide that scar of hers._ ' He wonders.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs asks.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." Tuffnut says to her.

"Ok, I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there." Ruffnut remarks.

"Yes it was. You just haven't seen me from the left side until now." Tuffnut retorted.

Asher kept looking at the stairs, as if waiting for Hicca to reappear in his line of sight. But she didn't. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his seat, wondering why he cared where she went. He picked up her forgotten stick and returned to the campfire as Tuffnut continued speaking about his 'birthmark'.

After completely coming down from the watchtower, Hicca ran back to the smith and entered her private little workshop, courtesy of Gobber. She cleared her worktable and took out her sketchbook. Flipping to the page of her drawing of Toothless, she set the book down and began drawing in the missing fin that she had smudged away earlier. It only took a couple minutes for her to draw up a full blueprint of her next biggest invention. Only this time, it wouldn't be used for fighting or killing dragons…it would be to help one fly again. She got to work, banging the welding hammer on a rod before putting it into the ice-cold water. She took a pair of pliers and pulls off the metal nuts from the shields in the shop and placed them in the fire. With the same pair of pliers, she hammered the nuts into a more round shape. Once that was done, she put them into scale to measure them and how many she would need. Lastly, she acquired some black leather and strapped it onto the rods. Within a few hours, she was finished. She held it open in her petite arms and compared it to her blueprint. It only looked a little different but it should work fine nonetheless. Satisfied, she folded up the tail and headed home to get some rest. She had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Hicca woke the minute the sunlight hit her eyes, excitement stretched across her face. She went down to the docks with a basket-backpack to get some fish for Toothless before marching back to her house to get the tail. She then was stopped by Asher.

"Hey Hicca." Asher says to her.

"Oh uh…hey Asher…good morning." Hicca says timidly still haven't forgotten about what happened last dragon training class.

"Listen I know we haven't been close or even 'friends' for that matter but I feel like I need to apologize about what happened in last class." Asher says scratching the back of his head looking away from her to hide his blush.

Hicca is shocked at first that _Asher_ was actually apologizing to _her_ but then she remember her promise to Toothless about bring him breakfast.

"It's fine. Not exactly how I pictured something like that happening but let's just let it go. Look I've got to run but I'll see you and the others at today's lesson." Hicca says as she walks past him and heads into her house to grab Toothless' new tailfin and sneaks out the backdoor and makes her way to the cove.

An hour later Hicca arrives at the cove and makes her way into it the same way she did last.

"Oh Toothless…" Hicca sang, waking the sleeping Toothless as he yawns and awoke when he heard her. "Good morning." She says with a smile setting the basket and tailfin down and sits on her knees in front of him.

" **Good morning uh…"** Toothless begins when he realizes he doesn't even know her name.

"Hicca…Hicca Horrendous Haddock III." Hicca says introducing herself to the dragon.

" **Interesting name. Wait did you call me 'Toothless'?"** Toothless asks as his ears shot up and his pupils changed into those big black orbs as he looks at her.

"Well yeah. I can't very well keep calling you 'dragon' or 'Night Fury' now can I?" Hicca says.

" **Guess not. So umm did you bring…"** Toothless begins.

"You something to eat?" Hicca asks receiving a nod from the Night Fury. "Of course I always keep the promises I make. So anyway I hope you're hungry because here's breakfast." She says with a smile as she pushes the basket forward causing it to dump its contents making Toothless drool at the sight. "Ok, that's disgusting. Okay we have some trout, salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel-" She says but Toothless halted catching her attention.

" **A what?!"** Toothless asks in a loud voice growling and his eyes turning into slits.

Hicca reaches into the pile and pulls out the black and yellow-stripped eel. Once Toothless saw it, he let out a roar and backed away in fear.

" **Get that thing away from me!"** Toothless roars.

"Ok, ok! It's ok!" Hicca cries, tossing the eel aside. "There, no more eel. It's all right." She says, holding her hand out to Toothless. He sniffed her hand, smelling the lingering odor of the eel she had touched and snorted. "Yeah, I never cared much for eel myself either." She says.

" **Neither do dragons. They dangerous to our kind."** Toothless tells her and immediately relaxes and refocuses his attention on the pile of fish while Hicca wiped her hand on her hood jacket.

"Don't mind me. I'll just be minding my own business." Hicca says, making her way behind Toothless as he swallowed the fish whole.

Hicca gently placed the artificial tail on the ground and scotched it closer to Toothless, who moved his tail. She quickly looked at Toothless but he was still focused on the fish. She tried again, but he still moved. She let out a sigh of annoyance and moved the tail closer, only for him to move away again.

 _'Does he have eyes in the back of his head or something?'_ Hicca thought furiously as she looked back to Toothless who was still contently eating the fish, paying no attention to her. _'Well, he is pretty distracted…'_ _She thought._

Hicca prepared to secure the tail to him when Toothless suddenly stuck his head into the basket, no doubt to look for more fish, causing Hicca to be pulled forward quite roughly.

"Oh, come on." Hicca says and without another thought, she climbs over his tail so she was sitting right on top of it, her back facing Toothless, as she pulled the black leather tail up against Toothless' tail and began strapping it in place and she then tightens the final buckle and leans back, examining it from afar.

Hicca pulled it open, smiling when she saw that it was almost the exact same size as Toothless' tail fin and the same color as well.

"It's not too bad, looks good. Might actually work…but how would we test it?" Hicca asks herself.

Toothless, however, began noticing something different in the atmosphere. He perked his head up, causing the basket to fall to the ground. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the human girl was gone, but discovered where she was when he heard her voice behind him. She could feel her hands on his tail. He decided to experiment; he moved his tail, and to his surprise he felt something he did feel last time he tried this.

' _ **Did she…?**_ ' Toothless thought as his jaw drops and eyes widened at the new sensation he felt.

Toothless slowly proceeded to open out his wings while Hicca continued talking to herself.

"It just might- WHOAAA!" Hicca screams as Toothless launched himself into the air and Hicca grabbed his tail with her arms and legs out of reflex and held on for dear life.

Hicca was so startled by the sudden jump and wind brushing through her hair, causing it to fly all over the place, when she heard a flapping noise. She saw that the tail wasn't staying open. Toothless suddenly lost control and was tilting too much to the left, causing him to fall for the ground. He let out a roar as he neared the ground. Without hesitation, Hicca reached out and pulled the black leather fin open. It had an immediate reaction as Toothless suddenly rebalanced and zoomed up into the air and out of the cove. Hicca was nearly at a loss for words.

"Oh my…I-It's working!" Hicca shouts over the wind as she turned the tail so Toothless would turn around and return to the cove. She was overcome with joy as Toothless glided over the lake. "Yes! I did it!" She cheers.

Toothless turned when he heard the girl behind him, he hadn't realized she was there…he quickly performed a sharp turn causing Hicca to lost her grip and fall into the lake. Toothless tried to fly again while getting a glimpse at what Hicca had put on him but he lost control again and fell into the shallow area of the lake. Toothless brought his tail to his face and sniffed the black leather prosthetic that Hicca had fashioned.

" **So that's what happened. This is like a replacement for my lost tailfin. It's very well made and matches my scales. I need to thank her."** Toothless says as he looked around for the human girl and saw something in the water.

"I can't swim!" Hicca cries, desperately trying to stay above the surface where all the precious air was, but to no avail.

Toothless instantly understood what was wrong and jumped into the lake. It was small lake, but a certain part of it was very deep, that was where the fish hung out a lot. He swam over to Hicca when she felt him near, her flailing arms grabbed onto Toothless' body. Once he felt her holding on tightly, he swam back to the shore. Hicca let go once she was on dry land out of fatigue. She sat up on her hands and knees, coughing up water. She almost died…but he saved her…Toothless saved her. She looked up at her savior who sat right by her, his tail wagging as he gave her his adorable toothless smile. She wrapped her arms around Toothless' neck.

"Thank you." Hicca whispers as Toothless purred in response.

" **You're welcome but let me get this straight. You** _ **live**_ **on an island but you** _ **can't**_ **swim?"** Toothless asks.

"My father never lets me venture near the docks or the beach in fear that I might cause trouble or hurt myself so I was never taught." Hicca says but then noted the position of the sun. She was late for dragon training! "Oh no! I'm late!" She cries, getting up and running to the exit of the clearing.

Toothless' head shot up and her sudden leave, giving her a questioning look. He quickly chased after her, thinking she was playing tag, but she stopped him.

" **Wait, don't go! I finally got back in the air! Let's try again."** Toothless begs.

"Sorry sweetie, I'll be back tomorrow! I promise!" Hicca bid Toothless farewell.

Toothless whined. He had just flown again successfully and now she was leaving? He wanted to play, to fly some more! He quickly grabbed her long auburn hair in his mouth. She usually wore her long hair in a braid but the sudden take-off flight caused it to come undone.

"Oww! Toothless!" Hicca cries as she turns around and saw his big black pupils looking back at her. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. Now sit." She says, pointing to the ground and a second later Toothless sat, giving her his usually cute look while wagging his tail.

' _ **Why am I acting like a pet?'**_ Toothless wonders.

"Now drop my hair." Hicca says but Toothless shrugged and gave her a reluctant look.

' _ **But it smells so good.'**_ Toothless whines taking a whiff of her hair's scent and instantly falls in love with it.

"Drop it!" Hicca says more forcefully.

' _ **Fine.'**_ Toothless drops Hicca's hair from his mouth and already misses the scent.

"Oh you're such a good boy!" Hicca says causing Toothless' ears shot up and his tail was wagging furiously. "I want to stay and play so more too, but I have to get home! We can play some more tomorrow, ok?"

" **Okay!"** Toothless purrs excitedly and licks Hicca's face.

"Good, then it's a deal. I'll see you tomorrow, Toothless and I'll try to make some adjustments to the tailfin." Hicca says as she kisses his forehead and hears him purr signaling he likes that.

* * *

Later that day Hicca and the other teens were at dragon training inside the arena with Gobber.

"Today is all about teamwork." Gobber began speaking as each of the teens held a bucket of water. Everyone was carefully looking around as a thick green smoke covered the arena. "A wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas and the other head lights it on fire. Your job is to tell which is which." He says.

The smoke eventually covered the entire arena, leaving the teens in pairs: Hicca and Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Asher and Tuffnut and Snotlout.

"Specializes in sneak attacks. Teeth inject venom for pre-digestion," Fishlegs started spouting her facts about dragon.

"Fishlegs, would you please stop that?" Hicca whispers rather loudly.

"If that dragon shows either of its heads…" Snotlout bragged, "I'm going to – there!" She cries pointing to a horned figure in the smoke as she and Tuffnut threw their buckets of water at them.

"Hey! It's just us you idiot!" Ruffnut shouts.

"You're butts are getting bigger, we thought you were the dragon," Tuffnut laughed.

"Not that there's anything wrong with having a muscly dragonesqe figure," Snotlout tried to get out of Tuffnut's insult by complimenting Asher. Asher, however, walked up to Snotlout and punched her in the face as Ruffnut threw her bucket right into her brother's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Ah!" Tuffnut was suddenly pulled into the smoke by an unseen force.

Ruffnut ran after her brother, but Asher held up his arm to stop her.

"Wait a minute." Asher held up his bucket of water, ready to douse the first dragon head he saw when all of a sudden something came out of nowhere and swept his and Ruffnut's feet causing them to fall to the ground and Asher's bucket spilled onto the stone.

They could hear Tuffnut screaming and a growl in the distance as they stood. Tuffnut suddenly emerged from the smoke, crawling on all fours desperate to get away from whatever it was that attacked him.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut shouts running past Hicca and Fishlegs to get to where Gobber was standing, which was miraculously the only place not completely covered in smoke.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Fishlegs comments.

A Zippleback head suddenly snaked out of the smoke and danced its way over to Fishlegs, sniffing her. Fishlegs was far too easily spooked and she doused the head. Angry, the Zippleback head opened its mouth, a green smoke bubbly in its mouth.

"Oh, wrong head." Fishlegs says.

The Zippleback opened its mouth and breathed gas all over Fishlegs who ran away screaming.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber cries.

The other head suddenly came into view, taking a place next to its other head, sparking.

"Now Hicca!" Gobber shouts.

Hicca nodded and threw her bucket of water at the spark head. She held the bucket over her head in case the dragon attacked her, but she looked up when she heard the water fall onto the ground. The dragon was far too high for her…the water didn't even touch it.

"Oh come on…" Hicca says.

The Zippleback brought its head down to Hicca's level and growled, advancing on the girl as she dropped her bucket and fell to the ground, backing away.

"Hicca!" Gobber cries, ready to jump in and rescue the petite girl.

All of a sudden the Zippleback let out a cry of fear and began backing away from Hicca, who was slowly standing up and holding out her hands.

"Back! Get back!" Hicca says to the Zippleback as it continues backing away from Hicca as she made pushing motions with her hands until it was back in its cage. "Don't make me tell you again. Now be a good boy and think about what you've done." She says reaching into her hood jacket and pulled out the black and yellow eel that had spooked Toothless earlier, tossing the eel into the cage, causing the Zippleback to back up away from the eel. Its back legs climbed up the wall while it's two heads were pressed close together against the wall, desperately trying to get away from the offensive creature.

"Don't worry I'll come back and get it later." Hicca whispers as she shuts the doors on the Zippleback as its whimpers could still be heard through the wood and she felt their shocked emotion at what she said she'd do.

Hicca turned around and wiped her hands on her jacket. Everyone was staring at her while Fishlegs dropped his bucket, obviously shocked by what she had just been able to do.

"Ok, are we done? Because I've got some things I have to take care of so…see you tomorrow!" Hicca babbles before running off from the arena while the other's eyes simply followed her as she left, still shocked by what happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all like this chapter. Please be sure to review.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Discoveries

**Author's Note: Glad to see you all still like my story. There are eight chapters left before this story is complete. But not to worry, as I said I plan on doing 'The Legend of the Boneknapper', 'The Gift of the Night Fury', 'Dragons: Riders of Berk', 'Dragons: Defenders of Berk', 'Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers', 'Dragons: Race to the Edge', and 'How to Train Your Dragon 2'. Stay tuned for them cause there will be surprises.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought

 **Anyways on with the chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 8: New Discoveries

After Hicca's shocking win in dragon training today she ran to the forge and began working on her next idea: a saddle. She cut some pieces of leather and marked the edges with circles so she knew where to sew. Once she was done that, she pulled out her needle and thread and began sewing the pieces all together. She lay her creation on the floor and admired it from afar before stepping down to brush the dust off it. She took it to the canyon the next day and proudly presented it to Toothless. Toothless, however, had a different idea. He immediately got into a playful position and dashed off.

"Hey, get back here!" Hicca cries out, chasing after the dragon.

" **Catch me if you can!"** Toothless says continuing to run around the cove from her.

Hicca held the saddle over her head while trying to catch the Night Fury, who simply taunted her by sticking his tongue out while he ran. Toothless finally complied and let her put the saddle on. He didn't mind it; it wasn't as annoying to wear as he thought it would be. Hicca tied a string to the tail fin so she could operate it from the saddle, because she certainly wasn't going to do it from his tail! They swiftly glided over lake as Hicca pulled the string. She pulled to hard for Toothless gave a fearful cry and swerved from right under her, causing her to fall right into the lake, thankfully she fell into the shallow area of the lake.

"Oh man." Hicca looked down at herself, seeing that she was completely soaked.

Toothless stood up and trotted over to her as she stepped out of the lake.

" **Sorry about that."** Toothless says giving her a sad look.

"Don't worry, it was my fault." Hicca says and examines the saddle. "Hm…looks like I'll need something to help me hold on."She says.

* * *

Later that night Hicca took the saddle off Toothless and returned to her forge later that evening. She fashioned a belt for her to wear with two connecting hooks that strapped securely onto another set of hooks on Toothless' saddle. She gave the saddle a shake to make sure it stayed and smiled at her success.

* * *

Hicca returned to Toothless in the cove the next morning before dragon training with her new belt. They did another test flight out of the cove. This time, Hicca held her hands firmly on the saddle while trying to operate the tail with the string tied around her foot, which proved to be just as disastrous as the previous time. They crashed into a field of tall grass, thankfully the grass was soft and it cushioned their fall. Hicca rushed through the fields so she could stand up properly and began looking for Toothless. She heard him behind her and turned around...quite surprised by what she saw.

"Uh what's up with you? What is this stuff?" Hicca asks with a surprised look on her face examining the grass.

" **This grass is called Dragon Nip, Hicca. We absolutely love this stuff."** Toothless says laying on his back but then turned to his side, sniffing the grass while swimming in it completely hypnotized by the scent.

Hicca picked a reed and sniffed it. It smelled sweet but it must have had a more powerful effect on dragons than it did humans.

"This could be useful." Hicca says taking a few strands of the grass before she headed off to dragon training.

* * *

The Gronckle was their opponent today, which brought back bad memories of their first class to Hicca. Tuffnut charged at the Gronckle, who just knocked him back with a head butt. It turned and set its sights on Hicca and began flying over to her.

Hicca quickly pulled out the grass and stuck her right arm out, closing her eyes for fear of what might happen if Toothless was the only one who liked the grass. The Gronckle came to a halt and fell to the ground right in front of her, its pupils big and round, hypnotized by the scent of the grass.

" **Is that Dragon Nip?"** Hicca hears a female voice coming from the Gronckle letting her know what gender she was.

Hicca opened her eyes and saw the effects were like Toothless' rubbing the grass against the female Gronckle's nose, causing her to fall to the ground and pass out in pure ecstasy.

"Aw, there you go." Hicca says to her.

A crowd had begun gathering around the arena while the village elder, Gothi, examined Hicca. As she left the arena, the classmates that had once made fun of her now vied for her attention.

"That was amazing, Hicca. How did you do that?" Ruffnut says, pushing her brother aside.

"Yeah, I have never seen a Gronckle do that," Snotlout adds.

"Oh, I left my axe back in the ring. You all go ahead. I'll catch up." Hicca says backtracking across the bridge and almost ran into Asher, who suspiciously eyed Hicca as she disappeared.

To say that Asher was jealous of all the attention she was getting would be an understatement. He was usually the one everyone went to for advice on how to beat a dragon, but now everyone was going to Hicca, who barely lifted a finger.

* * *

But of course, Hicca didn't catch up with the others. Instead she went to see Toothless again. When she arrived, she saw him trying to scratch the back of his head, but his arms couldn't reach.

"Aw, hey what's the matter?" Hicca asks receiving a little sad look from Toothless.

" **I've got a bad itch I can't reach. It's driving me crazy."** Toothless says.

"Oh let me get that." Hicca says as she began scratching his neck.

Toothless immediately purred and pushed his body closer to her as she began scratching with both hands.

" **Oh Hicca you've got the magic touch."** Toothless purrs signaling his enjoyment.

"Oh, you like that? Ok." Hicca says as she began scratching more furiously as one of Toothless' eyes closed.

Hicca moved one of her hands to his chin. She scratched and he immediately fell to the ground, eyes closed and purring as he promptly fell asleep. Since Toothless was fast asleep after the scratching, Hicca decided there wasn't much to do and let him sleep.

* * *

The next day at dragon training, Asher threw his two handed axe at the Nadder, but it bounced off the Nadder's front horn. Asher jumped to the side to avoid the charging Nadder who turned its attention to Hicca. She back up nervously, dropping her mace. This confused the Nadder. Why didn't she attack it like the other humans? Asher saw this and grabbed his axe and rushed to claim victory with a battle cry. This alerted the Nadder, who turned its head to face Asher, exposing its neck to Hicca. She quickly reached out with her right hand and began scratching the Nadder's neck, whose eyes began closing in pleasure.

" **Oh that's it lower, lower. WHOA!"** The Deadly Nadder cries in a female voice as Hicca moved her hand to the Nadder's chin and scratched, causing her to fall to the ground in pleasure.

Asher came to a halt just as the Nadder fell, looking at Hicca confused while she just waved at him nervously.

* * *

Later that evening, Hicca entered the mess hall and passed by her classmates' table, taking her usually place at an empty table. All of a sudden her classmates and the other adults flooded in from everywhere, inquiring questions or offering praise to Hicca. Asher saw all the attention she was getting and angrily set his drink on the table, nearly spilling it in the process

* * *

The next morning, Hicca managed to sneak out of the village without alerting any of her new fans. After feeding Toothless, she was idly playing around with her hammer. All of a sudden, Toothless raced across the canyon, chasing something. Hicca sat up to see what he was running after and saw it was a little light on the ground. She looked at the hammer in her hand and saw that it was reflecting the sunlight to the ground. Hicca smiled. She leaned against a rock and held the hammer in both hands, strategically aiming the light all across the canyon as Toothless raced to catch it with his paws. It had to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

* * *

Later that day in dragon training Hicca and the other teens were gathered in the arena.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber introduced a little green dragon with buts of orange and red.

It was about the size of a badger. The Terror looked at the teens that crowded around it while licking its eye. Tuffnut pointed and laughed at the little creature's size.

"Ha! It's like the size of my- Ah!" Tuffnut begins to say but with incredible speed, the Terror jumped onto his face, knocking him to the ground and began biting his nose, turning it red. "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" He shouts rolling on the ground clutching his nose.

Before anyone could even react to the Terror, it saw a beam of light on its face move to the ground and began chasing it. Hicca used the metal on her shield to reflect the sunlight to the Terror's door as he scrambled back into the cage to chase the light. Once the Terror was inside, Hicca held the door shut with her foot while meekly smiling at the others.

"Wow, she's better than you ever were." Tuffnut says, holding his nose.

Asher glared at Tuffnut before staring at Hicca, wondering how she had gotten the best of the dragon with little to no effort.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Asher ventured into the forest, practicing throwing his axe into tree trunks. He reached and grabbed his axe out of the trunk, did a somersault and was prepared to throw it again when something stopped him. Hicca was right in front of him holding something. She gulps and quickly walks off but Asher follows behind her. Hicca turns left at a large boulder while Asher waits a moment before looking over it to see where she would go but saw she had disappeared. Asher grunted in anger and walks away.

* * *

Later in the cove Toothless had his face in the face basket Hicca brought for him while she took this time to strap the saddle on him with her new foot holsters while connecting a string form them to the tail. Toothless and Hicca made their way up to a windy cliff where a tree stump stood. She tied a string from the tree stump to saddle strap around Toothless' belly and got on. The strong winds there were perfect to test out the final version of the saddle. Toothless opened his wings and glided against the wind. She moved her left foot in the holster and the tail opened. Just as the wind stopped, Toothless gracefully landed on the ground while she made note of the position of the tail. Toothless looked up at her happily.

"Great job sweetie." Hicca says patting his head giving him a little scratching as well.

" **Thanks."** Toothless says enjoying the praise her gets from her.

All of a sudden, a powerful gust of wind blew them right into the trees as the string snapped. Toothless landed on the ground and Hicca fell out of the saddle. She felt him get up when she was suddenly pulled up as well. She looked up and tried to unclip her belt from the saddle, but saw that the hook had followed over.

"Oh perfect." Hicca says with a groan.

Hicca could pry it off, but all her tools were back in the forge…there was only one thing to do...

* * *

Later that night Hicca saw the torch light of a night patrolman and quickly, but casually took a spot by the corner of a house while Toothless stayed in the shadows.

"Hicca…" The patrolman says, acknowledging.

Hicca casually waved and once he was out of sight, Toothless walked out with her. Toothless immediately got distracted and was ready to follow the patrol man so she pulled on the cord to get him to follow her. They finally made it to the forge. Toothless stuck his head into a bucket and knocked it across the forge.

"Shh!" Hicca quickly responds to him as she found a tool and began trying to unbend the metal hook.

Asher was on his way back to his house when he heard the noise coming from the forge.

"Hicca? Are you in there?" Asher asks.

 _'Asher!'_ Hicca quickly put on an apron and jumped out the windows, holding them closed with her hands so he couldn't see Toothless.

"Asher! Hey! Hi Asher. Hi Asher. Hi Asher." Hicca says stuttering and nervously to her crush but unknown to her Toothless spots a lone sheep which also sees him.

"I don't normally care what you're doing but you've been acting weird." Asher says, pointing his finger at her.

Hicca then felt a tug on her belt pulling her to the window signaling her that Toothless was moving inside the forge.

"Well…weirder." Asher says.

Hicca felt Toothless pull harder and she was floating in the air. She laughed nervously…trying to ease the tension in the air when she was suddenly pulled into the shop. She wasted no time as she mounted Toothless and snuck out the back door as Asher opened the window. They easily escaped using the cover of nightfall.

* * *

The next day Stoick and the other Vikings returned to Berk. The damaged Viking ship slowly floated into the dock. It was a miracle that it was able to return after the damage it sustained. Stoick jumped off the boat and was greeted by Gobber.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least." Gobber says.

"Not even close." Stoick answers, leaving the dock for his home.

"Ah excellent." Goober says, his voice teeming with sarcasm as he limped, following the chief.

"I trust you had better luck than I did." Stoick says.

"If by luck you mean you mean your parenting troubles are over with." Gobber says confusing Stoick when suddenly several of the other Vikings raced down to the docks, both to greet their families and to help unload the ships.

As they passed Stoick and Gobber, they spoke to him quickly.

"Congratulations Stoick, the village is so relieved." A female Viking says.

"Out with the old, in with the new 'ay." A male Viking says.

"No one will miss that old nuisance." Another male Viking says.

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate." The last male Viking to pass Stoick says.

Stoick was unsure of what they all meant and turned to Gobber, fear written all over his face.

"She's-she's gone." Stoick asks in worry.

"Yeah, most afternoons." Gobber says continuing walking as Stoick followed. "But who can blame her. The life of a celebrity is very harrowing. She can barely walk through the streets of the village without being mobbed by her adoring fans." He says.

"Hicca?" Stoick asks stopping and grabbing Gobber's shoulder.

"Who would've thought it eh? She has this…way with the beasts, almost like she really can understand them like she said when she was young." Gobber says continuing to reminisce about Hicca's surprising and easy success in the ring, Stoick stood for a moment taking in everything he had just heard.

' _Was it true? Had Hicca finally become a true Viking?'_ Stoick thought and then he knew would need to go see her right away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to review.**

 **The next chapter will be out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Test Flight

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll. Two chapters in one day. Anyway hoped you liked the last chapter and enjoy this one as well.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **On with the chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Test Flight

Finally, the day had come. All the weeks of practice and fine tuning Toothless' saddle had been leading up to this very moment. Hicca sat high and proud on Toothless' saddle as he soared through the air. She had her cheat sheet clipped right in front of her so she could easily reference it during flight.

"Okay there sweetie, we're gonna take this nice and slow." Hicca says patting Toothless' head.

" **Whatever you say, Hicca."** Toothless says.

"Here we go, here we go, position three…no…four!" Hicca says carefully examining her cheat sheet.

To say Hicca was nervous would be an understatement. One small slip up and she's be falling into the ocean or into some sharp pointy rocks. This would either be their first test flight…or their last. She moved her ankle in the foot holsters and Toothless' artificial tail opened up. Toothless seemed more confident than his human as he confidently nodded. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

' _ **After all those weeks grounded, I'm was finally in the air again!'**_ Toothless thought as they casually soared through the air with no problems.

Hicca looked back to check on the tailfin thankful it was working properly.

"Okay, it's go time. Let's do this!" Hicca says as she scanned the product of her last few weeks of hard work and flattened herself against Toothless' body, which she learned was the most aerodynamic position.

Toothless, folded his wings in and they dove towards the water. He opened his wings again just as they reached the surface of the ocean, causing Toothless to tilt his body, dipping the edge of his left wing into the water momentarily.

"Come on buddy! Come on buddy!" Hicca yells as they flew through a huge rocky archway as seagulls soared above them. _'This is the most amazing thing in the world! I'm flying! I'm really flying and I can't believe that it is really happening. It feels so incredible!'_ She thought.

Hicca was so distracted that she didn't see the pillar that she was steering Toothless into. She was too late to steer away as Toothless crashed into lightly.

"Oh sorry Toothless!" Hicca cries a she consulted her cheat sheet again but crashed into another pillar. "Oh my gosh! Sorry! My fault!" She says as she steered Toothless clear of the pillars when Toothless whacked her with his ear. "Oww! Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Position four…no, three." She says adjusting the artificial tailfin's position.

Once the adjustment was made Toothless took off straight into the sky. He flapped his wings with all his might, going higher and higher as he stuck out his tongue while the breeze swept past them.

"Woo hoo! Go Toothless!" Hicca cheers as Toothless flew higher and higher as she looked behind her for a second, as the land became a tiny speck.

The wind was so powerful that it blew her hair right out of the braid she usually kept it in to keep it out of her eyes.

"Oh this is amazing! The wind in my-" All of a sudden, the cheat sheet flew off the clip and into the air. "CHEAT SHEET! STOOOPP!" She screams.

" **Stop? Oaky."** Toothless says as he halted not knowing why.

The sudden stop threw Hicca into the air, unhinging her belt from the hooks. Toothless saw something enter his line of sight and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Hicca. Gravity caught up with them as they began plummeting to the ground.

' _ **We're falling, this was bad! I need to get to Hicca right away. The fall will injure me but I can walk away alive because of my thick, scaly skin and wings which could slow my descent. But Hicca lacks both these things and the impact would surely kill her instantly. I will not let that happen! She is my human! I am supposed to protect her!'**_ Toothless declares in his mind.

"Oh gods, Oh no! No, no, no this is not good! Toothless." Hicca cries to her dragon. "You've got to try and angle yourself – AH!" She shouts as Toothless was spinning uncontrollably and whacked her face with his tail.

Toothless tried to reach his human but he couldn't control where to go without Hicca. He cries loudly out of frustration of being unable to protect his human. Hicca put the cheat sheet into her mouth and clawed the air until, by a stroke of luck; she managed to grab a hold of the saddle. She pulled herself into the seat and re-hooked her belt. Just as they got closer to the earth, Toothless body was in a diving position and they were heading for the tree very quickly. With all the might she could summon, Hicca pulled up on the saddle, forcing Toothless' wings open. They managed to catch the air as they glided right over the trees towards the rock formations on the coast. They had slowed down but not enough to avoid them. She frantically grabbed her cheat sheet as Toothless cries out in fear. Unfortunately, the wind was whipping at the sheet too roughly and she wasn't able to read it. She didn't have much time to think so she tossed the sheet aside and let the wind take it while she let her instinct take over. There were no words to describe what happened next…she felt him and he felt her, without speaking to each other. With a flick of her ankle, Hicca opened the tailfin as she and Toothless easily glided through the rocks. They didn't need to talk; it was like one knew what the other was thinking. They were one, in body and mind. They escaped the rocks and soared over the open waters. Hicca let out her breath and relaxed.

' _They were fine. They were fine!'_ Hicca thought. "YEEEAAAH!" She screams in excitement as she raises her arms.

Toothless must have been feeling the same because, with a big smile on his face, he let out a burst of fire in front of him.

"Oh, come on." Hicca says letting her arms down as Toothless flew right into the fire, forgetting that Hicca was not as fireproof as he was.

' _ **Oops.'**_ Toothless thought realizing it a bit late.

* * *

After their successful test flight, they landed at a rocky plain by the ocean. Hicca looked at her reflection in the water. Her eyebrows and the front of her hair had been singed and was a very noticeable black while the front of her clothes were also darkened. Toothless had started at campfire for them while Hicca managed to catch some fish. She settled with three while giving the rest of the pile to the bottomless pit she called Toothless. Hicca heard his familiar _hik_ sound as he spit out a fish head, no doubt intending to affectionately give it to his human for fear that she wasn't getting enough to eat.

" **Sorry about earlier."** Toothless apologizes.

"Uh…no thanks sweetie, I'm good but I accept your apology." Hicca says continuing to roast her fish as Toothless turned back to his pile.

" **Suit yourself, Hicca."** Toothless says happily he was forgiven as Hicca idly roasted her fish and he continued downing his fish.

' _What happened back there in the sea-stacks?'_ Hicca wonders. _'It was like we became one in body and mind.'_ She thought daydreaming on what it meant.

Hicca was suddenly pulled out of her daydreaming when she heard a cry of a dragon, and it wasn't Toothless. She looked up and saw a flock of four Terrible Terrors coming their way. Memories of what the one in dragon training did to Tuffnut instantly came back to her as she dropped her fish and scooted closer to Toothless. Toothless sensed her fear and wrapped his tail around her. He was intent on protecting his human from any attacks, no matter how big or how small.

" **Hey back off little pests. She's mine."** Toothless says in a threatening voice to them.

The Terrors, however, ignored Hicca and went straight for Toothless' fish.

" **And stay away from my fish."** Toothless growls scaring them away.

One Terror went for the head he had coughed up and it and another Terror immediately began fighting over it. Distracted, Toothless suddenly saw a fish stand up and dance out of the pile. Once he saw that it was a Terror who pulled it out, Toothless grabbed the fish and, with superior might, pulled it from the Terror's grasp, swallowing it whole.

" **Ha, I told you…these are mine."** Toothless says smirking.

The Terror spit out the fish tail and stomped his feet. Toothless gave a bored look as the Terror growled, stood on his hind legs and opened his mouth, prepared to open fire. Toothless was far quicker and spit a small blast of fire into the Terror's mouth.

" **Too slow."** Toothless says victoriously.

The Terror plopped to the ground, nostrils smoking and walked away, completely unbalanced. Hicca couldn't help but giggle at the little dragon.

"Not so fireproof on the inside are you?" Hicca says watching the Terror regained balance and stopped. "Here you go." She said, tossing one of her fish to the dragon.

The Terror looked shocked but happy at the same time and gobbled up the fish. The Terror looked at Hicca with curiosity before slowly walking up to her and sidling up to her leg. He lay down right next to her and fell asleep. Hicca was marveled at how quickly the dragon took to her…much quicker than Toothless that was for sure. She hesitantly set her hand on the Terror, who purred in response. All the memories of what she read in the Dragon Manual flooded her mind. Extremely dangerous? Kill on sight? It was wrong…all of it. She and Toothless had become something special…more than just rider and dragon…they were best friends.

"Everything we know about you guys…is wrong." Hicca says in realization.

Toothless hears Hicca's statement and smiles at her new view on dragons as he returns to his fish.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter. I'll start working on the next one. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Talk

**Glad to see you guys liked my last chapter. Here's the next one. I know its short. I still can't believe I've posted three chapters in one day.**

 **I don't own How to Train You Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Talk

After Hicca's successful test flight with Toothless she retired to the forge and dragged herself into her private workshop and dumped herself onto her worktable. Hicca grabbed one of the thick, soft covered books and placed it on the table before putting her arms and head comfortably on it. She didn't feel quite tired yet and began playing around with her pen, pushing it up the table only for it to roll back down. The lazily repeated the process until the pen rolled off course. She picked it up and put it back in its place. She sat up when she thought she heard footsteps.

' _Was it Gobber? He was usually in bed by now'_ Hicca thought but then she sees a familiar red-headed, large built Viking entered the workshop, causing Hicca to jump out of her seat. "Dad? Daddy! You're back!" She cries, excited but frightened at the same time.

Hicca quickly realized that her _dad_ was in her _workshop_ …where her drawings of Toothless were and she subtly tried to gather up her drawings while casually placing the book over them.

"Um…Gobber's not here, so…" Hicca begins to says nervously.

"I know. I came looking for you," Stoick responds, his voice intimidating low.

Hicca knew this tone all too well…and it scared her. But at the same time, she smiled. He came specifically looking for her.

"You did?" Hicca asks slightly nervously.

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick says in the same tone.

"I-I-I have?" Hicca asks even more nervous than before.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick asks his daughter.

"I-I-I don't know what you…" Hicca begins to say.

"Nothing happens on this island without me knowing about it." Stoick says in a slightly louder voice.

"Oh." Hicca squeaks sweating a little.

"So, let's talk about that dragon." Stoick says.

"Oh gods. Daddy, I'm so sorry. I-I-I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to uh…" Hicca starts to say but then Stoick starts laughing cutting her off as she chuckles nervously not knowing what happening. "You're-You're-You're not upset?" She asks.

"What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick says confusing Hicca to no end.

"You were?" Hicca asks.

"And believe me, it only gets better. Wait till to you spill a Nadder's gut for the first time." Stoick says being clear about what he was talking about but the though makes Hicca cringe. "And mount you're first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!" He says hitting Hicca's shoulder a little too hard causing her to stumble. "You really had me going there, darling. All these years of the worst Berk has ever seen. Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you and all the while you were holding out on me. Oh Thor O mighty! Ah, with you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." He says, moving his stool closer to Hicca while a big grin was plastered over his face.

Unfortunately Hicca could find anything to say to her father as she takes her left hand and rubs her right arm where her dragon scar is. Stoick saw this and his expression saddened but then changed as he remembered something.

"I, uh, brought you something." Stoick says reaching behind him and pulled out a Viking helmet. He straightened out one of the horns before handing it to her. "Something to keep you safe…in the ring." He says.

"Wow…thanks, daddy." Hicca says, receiving the helmet from him as she examined the metal and rubbed her hand over it.

"I'm glad you like it. Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate." Stoick says.

"Uh…" Hicca says immediately retracted her hand from the helmet.

"Matching set." Stoick says, pointing to his helmet. "Keeps her close, you know." He whispers as he delved deeper into a sad memory. "Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You held up your end of the deal." Stoick says.

Hicca smiled at her dad. She quickly fake yawned.

"Well…it's getting pretty late." Hicca says, stretching her arms out and wanting the awkward moment to be over.

"Oh, um, yes. Uh…you should be getting to bed. Good talk…good chat, I'll, uh, see you back at the house." Stoick stutters.

"Um, yeah. Thanks for stopping by and thanks for the, uh, the breast hat." Hicca says setting the helmet on the desk as her father awkwardly exited the workshop, trying to squeeze himself through the doorway.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all liked it please be sure to review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Seeing Things a New Way

**Here it is the newest chapter of my story which is getting closer to completion. Up next will be The Legend of the Boneknapper.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Please enjoy and be sure to review.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Seeing Things a New Way

The next day almost everyone in the village had gathered to watch the final lesson before one of the teens was chosen to kill their first dragon. Gobber had released the Gronckle from her cage and after ten minutes it was down to Asher and Hicca, who was wearing her new helmet. The Gronckle flew around the ring as if looking from something. Hicca was hiding behind one of the barriers holding a one handed axe and a shield when Asher pops in beside her. When he turns and sees her he pushes her shield down and snarls at her.

"Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing." Asher says with venom in his voice.

"Oh place by all means." Hicca insists as she stands up and looks to see her father in the crowd of Vikings watching.

Asher follows the Gronckle as he ducks and dives between barriers.

"This time! This time, for sure!" Asher says and then jumps over the barrier and charges at the Gronckle releasing a battle cry but stops when he sees the Gronckle was already passed out in front of Hicca. "NO! NO! SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING, MUNGE BUCKET…!" He curses swing his axe around in frustration while the crowd cheers.

"Wait! Wait!" Stoick calls out getting the crowd to quite down.

"So later." Hicca says as she attempt to walk out of the arena but Gobber stops her.

"Oh, oh, not so fast." Gobber says picking Hicca up by her hood and moving her beside him.

"I'm kind of late for uh…" Hicca begins but Asher walks up to her in anger.

"What?! Late for what, exactly?!" Asher asks putting his axe to her throat.

"Okay quite down. The elder has decided." Stoick says before the attention was turned to Gothi.

Gobber stands between the two finalist and holds his hook over Asher head but Gothi shakes hers, signaling no. He then point his hand at Hicca and Gothi nods yes causing her to cringe in disappointment.

"Oh you've done it! You've done it, Hicca! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber cheers as the other teen minus Asher come up to her congratulating her as Fishlegs picks her up and place her on her shoulders carrying her out of the arena with the others following.

"That's my girl!" Stoick shouts in the crowd.

"Yeah I can't wait. I am so…" Hicca begins.

* * *

Later that day Hicca gathered her stuff and went to the cove already wearing her flight gear.

"…Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." Hicca says place the basket on the ground. Suddenly she hears scrapping and looks up to see Asher sitting on top of the boulder in front of her sharpening his axe with a rock. "Asher! What are you doing here?" She asks nervously hoping Toothless would stay hidden.

"I wanna know what's going on?" Asher says hopping off the boulder and walks towards Hicca causing her to back up. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone? It better not involve this!" He says grabbing her by her flight gear suit.

"I know this looks really bad but you see this is a…" Hicca starts but Asher hears something as he walks past her and pulls her, shoving her to the ground. "Ah you're right. You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So you got me, it's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead. Here we go-OW!" She yells as Asher bends her hand backwards causing her to fall to the ground. "Why would you do that?" She asks attempting to get up but Asher kicks her.

"That's for the lies." Asher says and then drops the butt of his axe on her stomach, hard. "And _that's_ …for everything else." He says but then hears a roar and knows it's a dragon's.

"Oh no." Hicca says in worry.

Asher looks forward and see Toothless laying in the shade but then sits up and sees him with Hicca.

"Get down!" Asher yells tackling Hicca to the ground.

" **Hey!"** Toothless yells enraged at what he just saw and charges at the boy for hurting Hicca.

"Run! Run!" Asher yells to Hicca as he gets up and readies himself to take Toothless out but Hicca tackles Asher to the ground and pushes his axe out of his hands and immediately gets back up to calm Toothless down.

"No! It's okay. It's okay. He's a friend." Hicca says as Toothless sits down on all four legs. "You just scared him." She says.

" **No he didn't! He hurt you so he has to pay!"** Toothless corrects her.

"Actually he says because you hurt me, he wants to make you pay but don't worry. As long as you don't hurt me again you're fine." Hicca tells Asher, who looks at her in confusion.

" _You_ can understand HIM?! Who is _him_?" Asher asks staring at them.

"Uh…Asher, Toothless. Toothless, Asher." Hicca says introducing the boys to each other.

" **I don't like you."** Toothless says with venom in his voice that only Hicca could hear and snarls at him.

Asher shakes his head in disbelief and runs off to tell the villagers.

"Da da-da. We're dead!" Hicca says but Toothless doesn't care and shuffles away. "Ah excuse me mister, where do you think you're going?" She asks.

Meanwhile Asher exited the cove and was running back to the village. As he approached a large log he climbed on top of it and prepared to jump off when suddenly Toothless swept in and grabbed him by his right arm and lifts him high in the air.

"Ah! Oh great Odin's ghost! Oh this is it! AHHH!" Asher screams.

Toothless flew up to the highest tree and carelessly dropped Asher onto one of the branches. Asher clung to the branch for dear life as Toothless landed on the top of the tree, bending the tip over.

"Hicca! Get me down from here!" Asher yelled over the loud wind as he tried to lift his leg onto the branch and secure his grip, but it slipped right off.

"Asher, please just listen to me for one second…" Hicca pleads with her hands together.

"I am not listening to _ANYTHING_ you have to say!" Asher shouts back at her.

Hicca looked at the angry boy below her as the worried expression on her face was quickly replaced with a glare.

"Fine, I'm done being nice. Good luck getting down from this tree. Come on, Toothless." Hicca says, patting Toothless' head, who gladly nodded in agreement and opened his wings, ready to take off.

" **Gladly."** Toothless says wanting to get away from the boy.

"Wait, wait!" Asher cries, earning him a few more seconds of Hicca and Toothless' time.

Hicca looked at Asher with sincere eyes as he clung to the branch and dangled over the forest.

"You don't have to listen…just let me show you." Hicca says, holding out her hand.

Asher managed to climb up the branch and hesitantly took it and earned a glare and low growl from Toothless letting the boy know the dragon still remained distrustful to him. Asher expected as much since he didn't fully trust Toothless either. His eyes moved from Toothless' glare to Hicca, the simple look in her eyes giving him the reassurance he needed. He took her hand put his foot on Toothless' body to hoist himself onto the saddle right behind Hicca.

"Ok, now get me down from here." Asher says.

This was the first time he had ever been on top of a dragon. He had been opposing one but never riding one! This situation was completely new to him! He didn't trust Toothless to drop him into the ocean, but he slightly trusted Hicca to keep Toothless from trying.

"Toothless, down…gently." Hicca says adding the gently part while patting his neck.

Toothless opened his wings, causing him and the bent tree to slowly rise as the wind flew under them.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Hicca says calmly.

' _ **Oh I've got a better idea. Sorry about this Hicca.'**_ Toothless thought quietly smirking to himself and leapt into the air without warning.

Hicca was the quickest to react, having grown accustomed to Toothless' spontaneous jumps to get them airborne. She quickly grabbed onto the saddle and pressed her body against Toothless'.

"Toothless! What are you doing?" Hicca shouts.

Right behind Hicca, Asher was screaming his head off struggling to stay on the racing dragon. His arms flailed but he managed to grab onto her shoulders and pulled himself onto her. She laughed nervously as Toothless came to a steady position and gently coasted along.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of-oh no." Hicca says quickly as Toothless suddenly dived towards the ocean, earning a loud shriek from Asher, who had wrapped his arms securely around Hicca's waist as there was nothing else for him to hold on to.

' _ **Let's try this.'**_ Toothless thought as he dove into the water but resurfaced quickly enough to continue flying as he purposely splashed into the water several more times despite Hicca's protesting and Asher's screaming.

"Toothless what are you doing? We need him to like us, more importantly you!" Hicca says but Toothless wouldn't respond and he rose into the air and began spinning. "And now the spinning…thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." She adds.

"Ok! Ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Asher shouts.

Toothless looked back at the screaming boy.

"I'm sorry; just get me off of this thing!" Asher pleads.

" **That's what I wanted to hear."** Toothless says as he stopped spinning and opened his wings without warning.

Asher felt the wind move past him calmer than it did before and slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't help but feel so tranquil as they steadily coasted through the sky. The sun was setting, dying the sky a beautiful orange and pink. He relaxed his grip and marveled at the wonder before him. Here he was, sitting atop of Dragon that gently coasted through the sky. Toothless flew up to the clouds, a height that Asher could only ever dream of reaching. Asher hesitated at first, but then stuck one arm out and ran his hand through the clouds. He put both arms above his head and closed his eyes, taking in a deep and satisfying breath. Hicca peeked back at him and saw that he was enjoying the flight and silently smiled to herself. Within minutes, the sun disappeared over the horizon and the sky turned dark but was almost instantly lit by the stars and the full moon. It was so much brighter than Asher had ever seen it, but then again he had never been so close to it before. Suddenly the night sky was lit up with an Aurora making Asher look in awe. They then flew over Berk as Asher wrapped his arms around Hicca's waist and snuggled close to her, causing her to blush and quietly return to steering Toothless even though he had already taking care of it.

"Well, I'll admit it, this is pretty amazing." Asher says. "He's amazing." He adds with an affectionate pat.

" **Thank you."** Toothless says but all Asher heard was a purr.

"Toothless just thanked you for the complement, Asher." Hicca says to the boy.

"Wait you can understand him?" Asher asks receiving a nod from Hicca. "How?" He asks another question.

"My scar. I'll tell you another time." Hicca says.

"Okay but what now? Hicca your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're gonna have to kill a dragon." Asher says whispering the last part into her ear so Toothless wouldn't hear.

"Please don't remain me." Hicca says sadly cringing at the thought.

Suddenly Toothless starts hearing a strange but familiar noise and knew what it was.

' _ **Oh no. I wasn't paying attention. We're flying too close to 'it'.'**_ Toothless thought and he suddenly flew down into rocky pillars in the ocean. The fog was heavy and they could barely see where they were going.

"Toothless! What's wrong?" Hicca asks with a cry.

Toothless gave her no answer and continued to lead them down an unknown path. As Toothless flew, Hicca and Asher could hear flapping wings and low growls in the distance getting louder. Toothless veered off course towards rock pillars covered in a blanket of thick fog.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" Hicca asks as she pulled back on his saddle to lead him back to their cove, but Toothless shook her off and kept flying through the fog.

Hicca and Asher had no idea where they were or where Toothless was taking them. The two kids flinched when they heard a growl from the distance getting closer to them. Asher arms tightened around Hicca's waist out of fear while she gripped Toothless saddle like her life depended on it. Suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare flew up next to them, carrying what looked like a large dead animal. If it were any other dragon, Hicca would not be so worried, but they were in an unidentified place and Nightmares were one species she had been intent on avoiding.

"Get down!" Hicca cries as she and Asher pressed their bodies close to Toothless'.

More dragons surrounded them, all carrying a dead animal and all flying in the same direction as Toothless.

"What's going on?" Asher asks looking at all the dragons.

"I don't know. Toothless, you've gotta get us out of here, sweetie." Hicca whispers, but her words were ignored.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hicca says.

"Then what does that make us?" Asher asks nervous.

A Zippleback sees the two humans on the Night Fury's back and is curious. Toothless and the other dragons suddenly dove, making sudden turns left and right, leaving Hicca and Asher with no clue as to where they were or would be going. They were so focused on hanging on to Toothless and keeping watch for any sudden movements from the dragons that they were disoriented by the time they reached an island with a colossal mountain. The flock of dragons flew into a crack and came to a large cavern in the center.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Hicca says.

Toothless then perches himself in a small area over a large red pit emanating a red light and strong heat. Toothless made sure to keep Hicca and Asher out of sight as dragons flooded in, dropping all their kill into the pit before taking a spot on the wall or on a pillar with their beloved eggs.

"Well, it's nice to know that all our food is being dropped down a big hole." Hicca says.

"They're not eating any of it." Asher whispers.

A tired Gronckle flew in, burping and scratching himself. He dropped a small fish from his mouth into the pit and continued scratching leisurely. All of sudden, a loud roar echoed through the entire mountain, each and every Dragon cowering with each other and inching away from the pit as much as possible. The roar was so deep and loud that it shook the very earth. The source of it suddenly shot forth from the pit as a enormous Dragon lifted its head and opened its jaws, shutting them around the poor Gronckle before sinking back below the thick fog.

"What is that?" Asher whispers in terror.

The dragon's head resurfaced, its nostrils moving as it sniffed the air as if something was here that shouldn't have been.

"Toothless, you've got to get us out of here, now!" Hicca cries as the giant dragon's head snapped at them, biting at the rock they hid behind.

Toothless leapt into the air before the dragon's jaws reached them, causing the entire nest to fly in a frenzy, racing out of the crack while avoiding the giant's snapping jaws. Unfortunately, one Hideous Zippleback wasn't so lucky as the giant's jaw snapped shut on its tails. All the dragons raced from the island as Toothless carried Hicca and Asher back to the secret cove.

"No, no, it totally makes sense! It's like a giant bee hive, their the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad." Asher says dismounting Toothless.

"No, no, no, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Asher we have to think this through carefully." Hicca replies.

"Hicca." Asher says, walking over to her. "We just discovered the Dragon's Nest, the very thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here! And you want to keep that a secret to protect your pet Dragon? Are you serious?" He asks in a loud voice.

Hicca starred at Toothless, her back facing Asher as she thought about Toothless and the nest and what might happen if both of them had been discovered. She turned to Asher with a determined face.

"Yes." Hicca says. "Asher that dragon was a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Otherwise known as the Red Death." She says shocking Asher.

"A Red Death? Hicca those things are extinct." Asher says to her.

"It didn't look very extinct to me. Look when I touch a dragon with my right hand I can hear their voice but until I touch them I can read their emotions and I read the emotion of every single dragon in that nest. They're terrified and we know why." Hicca says.

Asher blinked in confusion, shocked by what she told him. He closed his eyes and nodded, accepting her answer. She was willing to keep a great secret, a secret that could mean their victory in a long war, if it meant protecting the one she loved, even if it was a dragon.

"Asher, I can't possibly expect you to understand, but Toothless has saved my life more times than I can count. I owe him. I have to protect him from the people that I know will hurt him, no matter what." Hicca says.

"Ok, then what do we do?" Asher asks, but Hicca didn't answer.

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." Hicca replies.

"Okay." Asher says and then suddenly gave a light punch on her arm. "That's for kidnapping me." He scoffs.

"Oww." Hicca says rubbing her arm.

Asher didn't punch her hard; she just wasn't expecting it. She looked behind her at Toothless, half expecting him to pounce on Asher like he had so many times before when Asher was perceived as a threat. When he heard Hicca's cry heard stared cautiously at the boy daring him to do it again.

' _ **Go ahead boy. Do it again and see what happens.'**_ Toothless thought staying still.

Asher slowly moved towards her and moved in to kiss her on the cheek.

"That's for…everything else." Asher finishes, turning away to leave.

Asher looked back for a second before going into a sprint back to the village. Toothless walked up to Hicca's side and gave a light purr while looking at her with big eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Hicca asks.

" **You like him."** Toothless says in a teasing voice as he cocked his eye before looking towards Asher and back at her.

"Oh shut up!" Hicca says as Toothless purred again in a mocking tone and walked towards his favorite spot to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hoped you all liked this chapter. Please be sure to review and the next chapter will be out soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Not One of Them

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. We're getting close to the end.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **PLease enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Not One of Them

The next morning everyone in the village was gathered at the Dragon Killing Arena for Hicca's final exam cheering loudly.

"Well, I can finally show my face in public again!" Stoic cries out, addressing the crowd, as they laughed.

Hicca sighed to herself in the entrance way to the arena and looked down. He may have intended it as a joke or an opening line, but it still hurt. The crowd quieted down as he continued.

"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, that Hicca could go from being, well uh, Hicca, to placing first in Dragon Training, well I would have tied them to mast and shipped them off for fear they gone mad!" Stoick bellows out, earning another laugh from the crowd. "But, here we are. And no one's more surprised or more proud than I am." He says as Hicca clutched the helmet her father gave her earlier while he continued. "Today, my little girl, well, I guess I can't call her little anymore, becomes a Viking. Today, she becomes one of us!" He shouts, as the crowd cheered.

"Be careful with that Dragon." A voice behind Hicca says as she turns around and saw Asher.

"It's not exactly the Dragon that I'm worried about…" Hicca replied, watching as Stoic moved over to his throne.

"What are you going to do?"Asher asks.

"Put an end to this, hopefully with all my limbs still attached. I have to try. Asher, if something goes wrong, please make sure they don't find Toothless." Hicca says, with pleading eyes.

"I will just promise me it won't go wrong." Asher says.

"It's time Hicca. Knock them dead." Gobber says gesturing for her to enter the ring.

Hicca nodded as she slowly put on her helmet and stepped into the arena as the entire village chanted her name. It didn't quite settle well with her, all these eyes on her, expecting her to live up to her family name, to live up to the Viking name and take the life of a dragon. She had to slow her breathing and calm down to keep herself from fainting. She could see her classmates and nervously waved at them as Gobber shut the gates behind her before taking his place next to Stoic back in the crowd. She stepped over to the weapons set up for her. She grabbed a shield and drew a knife from the stand.

"I would have gone for the hammer." Stoick says to Gobber watching closely at his daughter.

"Ok, I'm ready…" Hicca says after taking a deep breath and releasing it.

The locks on the doors opened slowly. The doors burst open all of a sudden as the Monstrous Nightmare burst out, it's body covered in flames, before dashing along the wall, breathing fire out into the crowd, who stepped out of the way instantly, before climbing along the chains of the ceiling. Hicca nearly peed her pants and fainted, but managed to keep herself in check. It stopped before turning its neck back and looking at Hicca. Without taking his eyes off her, the Nightmare slowly climbed off the ceiling and landed in front of her. The crowd cheered her on, shouting words of encouragement and the occasional 'Get him, Hicca!'. The Nightmare slowly moved over to her. Hicca backed up and dropped her dagger and shield, surprising the Nightmare as he eyed her.

"What is she doing?" Stoick asks, narrowing his eyes as the crowd began questioning what was going on in confusion.

The Nightmare opened its mouth, letting out a low growl. Hicca held up her hands in defense.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." Hicca says.

The Nightmare still slowly crawled towards her as she slowly reached up to her helmet and took it off.

"I'm not one of them." Hicca says, tossing the helmet aside.

The Nightmare saw this and looked at her with sincere eyes. Stoic stood up from his seat, visibly upset by what he was seeing.

"Stop the fight." Stoick orders.

"No, you have to see this! They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Hicca protests holding out her right hand as the Nightmare became docile and she slowly moved her hand to its snout.

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick shouts, grabbing his hammer and slamming it into the bars.

The Nightmare suddenly became enraged and Hicca pulled her arm away as it's jaws snapped at her. The Nightmare blew out a stream of fire as Hicca ducked out of the way.

' _Toothless!'_ Hicca screams in her head.

Meanwhile back at the cove Toothless was sleeping peacefully enjoying his nap when suddenly.

' _TOOTHLESS!'_ Toothless heard in his mind. **"Hicca. She's in trouble. This must be a new ability for her to communicate with me."** He says.

Back at the ring the Nightmare chasing her across the arena.

"Out of my way!" Stoick orders, as he pushed through the crowd.

"Hicca!" Asher grabbed an one-handed axe and used it to lift open the gate and slid in.

Meanwhile Toothless was struggling to climb out of the cove and manage to get to the ledge Hicca first entered on and used his claws to grip it tightly.

Hicca tried to grab another shield from the weapons, but the Nightmare dashed over to her, destroying the rack holding the weapons.

Toothless was now out of the cove and racing towards the village trying to take off everyone now and then.

" **Damn it. Without Hicca I can't fly but do you worry. I won't let anything happen to you."** Toothless says, his voice full of determination.

"Hicca!" Asher yells watching the Nightmare still chase her.

Asher then grabbed a small hammer and threw it over to the Nightmare, hitting it right in the face. Once it recovered, it began chasing after Asher. Stoic quickly arrived and lifted the gate with ease.

"This way!" Stoick shouts as the kids ran over to him.

Asher made it in time, but the Nightmare shot fire at the gate, forcing Hicca and turn around. The Nightmare climbed up the ceiling and landed on her, pinning her to the ground with its foot. Hicca felt paralyzed with fear, she couldn't breath as the Nightmare loomed over her and raised its head, ready to kill. Before it even opened its mouth, Hicca could hear a sound whistling through the wind. There was only one thing she knew could make that sound. She heard an explosion and the arena was suddenly filled with a thick smoke. She tried to get free from the Nightmare's grip, but it's foot wouldn't move. All of a sudden, the Nightmare's body disappeared from above her, but not before it's claws scratched at her arm. As the smoke cleared, she saw Toothless fight the Nightmare off while protecting her with his own body.

"Night Fury!" Gobber says in shock.

Toothless and the Nightmare continued to fight until Toothless kicked the Nightmare in the face forcing it back and Toothless roars.

" **STAY AWAY FROM HER!"** Toothless yells at the Nightmare as it retreated to it cage as Hicca ran up to Toothless, no longer caring about her wound.

"All right, Toothless. Go, you have to get out of here!" Hicca cries, trying to push him away, but Toothless simply looked at her with worried eyes.

Vikings suddenly piled into the arena.

"Toothless, you have to get out of here!" Hicca cries, grabbing onto Toothless' neck.

" **No! I'm not leaving you here."** Toothless says sternly.

"Stoick, no!" Asher cries, as Stoick grabbed an axe and charged at Toothless.

"Dad, no. He won't hurt you!" Hicca shouts but Toothless shook himself from Hicca's grip and kicked away several Vikings.

Hicca tried to stop him and grabbed his tail, but he was far too strong for her. Just as Stoick got to him, Toothless jumped onto him and prepared to breath fire on him.

"No, no!" Hicca screams. _'Please that's my father.'_ She says in her mind.

Toothless stopped and became docile again, looking at her with sincere eyes.

' _ **This is your father?'**_ Toothless asks her in his mind and she was about to hear it.

A Viking suddenly came in a smacked Toothless' head with a hammer as the Vikings tackled him to the ground.

"No, please, don't hurt him!" Hicca pleads, as Asher held her back.

Toothless was unable to fight back as Stoic stood up.

"Put it with the others." Stoick orders and then he walks over to Hicca and Asher, pushing him away and grabbing Hicca's shoulder, dragging her off to the main hall.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all like this chapter. The next one will be out soon. Please be sure to review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Deals

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. After this there are only three chapters left.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Broken Deals

Stoick roughly pulled his daughter by her arm, Hicca practically tripping over her own feet to try and keep up with her father's large steps, all the way from the arena, where the Vikings had just captured the Night Fury that came to Hicca's rescue, to the main hall. He pulled open the doors and threw her inside. Hicca stumbled on her feet to land properly as Stoick roughly shut the door behind them, the slam echoing eerily through the hall.

"I should've known. I should've seen the signs!" Stoick mutters under his breath.

Stoick hadn't shut the door properly and it slowly opened again, letting light into the dark hall.

"Dad…" Hicca started, trying to explain herself.

"We had a deal!" Stoick shouts.

"I-I know we did. But that was technically before we-ah it's all so messed up." Hicca replies, running her fingers through her hair nervously before grabbing her head.

"So everything in the ring…are you telling me this was all a trick? A lie?" Stoick cries, sharply turning his back to her to continue his angry pacing.

"I screwed up, daddy! I-I should have told you before now! Look, daddy, please just take this out on me. Blame me! Just please don't hurt Toothless!" Hicca pleads.

"The dragon?" Stoick says turning with a confused look on his face. "That's what you're worried about?" He says, tone getting more frightening as he stepped closer to her. "Not the people you almost killed?" He says.

"He was just protecting me! He didn't know you weren't a threat! He's not dangerous!" Hicca cries, trying to convince her father.

"They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick shouts.

"And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves because they have to, like when we defend ourselves! They raid our village and steal our food because they have to! If they don't bring back enough food, they'll be eaten themselves," Hicca says, as Stoick paced side to side in front of her. "There's something else on their island, dad. It's this giant monster-" She starts.

"Their island?" Stoick says as he turned, surprised. "So you've been to the nest?" He asks, inching closer to his daughter's face while whispering his question is an intimidating tone.

"I didn't say nest." Hicca says backing up.

"How did you find it!" Stoick demands.

"No, I didn't…well, Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island…" Hicca answers.

Stoick's eyes suddenly widened as he stood up straight. Hicca saw the realization across his face and protested.

"No, no, no, no, daddy, please. No! It's not what you think it is! You have no idea what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen before!" Hicca shouts, trying to reason with her father.

However, he simply pushed her aside and out of his way and headed for the door.

"Daddy, I promise you that you can't win this one!" Hicca shouts, but he ignored her.

Frustrated, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Could you for once in your life just listen to me?" Hicca shouts her question.

Stoick roughly shook the small girl off his arm and she fell roughly on the cold stone floor. He turned to face her, his sheer size creating an intimidating feeling as the light from outside darkened his face from behind.

"You've thrown your lot in with _them_." Stoick spat. "You're not a Viking. You're not my daughter." He says.

Hicca felt her heart break when he glared at her and turned away. "You're supposed to be my dad! You're supposed to listen to me when I have to talk! Why don't you ever listen!" Hicca cries, tears filling her eyes.

Stoick stopped for a moment but continued to the door.

"Ready the ships!" Stoick bellows.

Stoick shut the door behind him, but like before it didn't shut properly, and left his daughter alone on the cold floor. Once he stepped out into the light, Hicca's words finally hit him. He stumbled back for a second, blinking his eyes rapidly to hold back the tears. He felt betrayed, by his own daughter, no less! He put these thoughts behind him and stepped towards the dock. He had a village to lead. He had to finish this long battle once and for all. Hicca, however, hadn't moved from her spot on the floor. She simply sat on the floor and buried her face in her hands, quietly sobbing to herself.

' _Everything's falling apart! Why didn't I just come clean before this all started?'_ Hicca wonders.

Hicca's father would lead the entire village to the nest and the queen would kill them all. Within a few hours, the entire village had already prepared a majority of the ships, loaded up weapons and armed the villagers to sail off for the island. Hicca's heart nearly broke as she watch Toothless get strapped into a headlock, keeping him from escaping his bonds as the two metal bars kept his body in place.

"Set sail!" Stoick bellows from the ship holding Toothless. "We head for Helheim's Gate!" He says and turned and nearly doubled back when he noticed Hicca standing up on the higher walkways.

Stoick quickly turned away, avoiding the gaze of his daughter before walking up to the bow of the ship and whispering to Toothless.

"Take us home, devil." Stoick says to Toothless, who is confused and scared, refused to show his fear in front of the Viking and simply glared at him.

Hicca wasn't sure how long she stood on the walkway. The ships had long disappeared off the horizon. Hicca didn't move when she heard someone walk up next to her.

"It's a mess. You've lost your father, your best friend, your tribe…everything." Asher starts awkwardly.

"Thank you for summing that up for me Asher…" Hicca says sadly.

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm not sure how to act right now. I've never been in this position before." Asher replies, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, my position isn't exactly sunshine and rainbows either. I'd be perfectly happy to trade with you." Hicca adds sarcastically. "Why didn't I just kill that dragon when I had the chance?" She asks herself.

"Yup, any one of us would have done it without a second thought. So why didn't you?" Asher asks.

"I don't know. I just couldn't." Hicca replies.

"That's not an answer." Asher states.

"Whatever, why does this mean so much to you all of a sudden?" Hicca cries in frustration.

"Because Hicca, last night you changed my life. Every hour of every day I was so focused on how I was going to drive my axe into a dragon and hear the entire village cheer me on and finally become a Viking. But I don't want to be that kind of person anymore. You showed me that those dragons…they only do what they do to survive. They only attack us because we attack them. I can't imagine how much it hurt them every time we hit them in training." Asher says, looking at his own hands with guilt in his eyes. "So I want to remember what you say right now." He says.

"Fine! I was afraid, I was weak! I just wouldn't kill a dragon!" Hicca bursts.

"You said wouldn't that time," Asher points out.

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon! And it's all because of this scar." Hicca shouts, pulling her arm bracer down showing him the large scar.

"Yeah about that…it doesn't make sense. There are many Vikings in the village with scars from dragon and they can't do the things you do. So tell me the whole story Hicca. I wanna hear it." Asher says.

"As I said before I got this scar when I was three years old. Back then I was actually allowed to go outside as long as I was close to my father. One day he was talking to Gobber and Spitelout about the dragon raids while I was playing in the flowers close to the forest edge. Everything was fine until a bloody dragon came out of the forest. Before I could react it slashed my right arm with its claw that had blood all over it. Some of that blood seeped into the wound mixing with my own blood. When my father saw he and the others rushed in and killed the dragon and afterwards Gobber rushed me to Gothi where she cleaned up the wound and scribbled that I needed rest. By the next day I came down with a terrible fever that wouldn't break no matter what Gothi did. I was sick for about two weeks before I finally woke up before a dragon raid began that night but I could sense they were coming but by that time my father said I needed to stay indoors. As time went on I started to be able to read the emotions of dragons which caused me to have sever migraines. Since then all I wanted to do was kill dragons to get my father's attention but that all change when I meet Toothless and touched him with my right hand which is when I started to hear his voice and any other dragons I touched with my right hand." Hicca says.

"Yeah and yet through it all you're still the first to ride one though," Asher added, causing Hicca to look up. "So why wouldn't you kill before you could understand him?" He asks.

Hicca stared at the ground before answering.

"I guess…I guess that when I looked into his eyes, he looked just as scared as I was. When I looked at him, I saw myself." Hicca responds, looking out into the ocean.

"I bet he's really frightened now…So what are you going to do now?" Asher asks.

"I don't know…something stupid." Hicca replies.

"Good, but you've already got that crossed of your list." Asher reminds her.

"Then something crazy." Hicca responds, running off.

"That's more like it." Asher says, smiling to himself before running off after her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out by tomorrow. Please stay tuned and review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Arriving at the Nest

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I know it's short but don't worry I plan on writing the next chapter and posting it later today.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thougt.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Arriving at the Nest

Stoick and his fleet just entered Helheim's Gate and were making their way into the fog bank.

"Sound your positions. Stay within ear shot." Stoick says.

"Listen Stoick I was overhearing some of the men just now and well some of them are wondering what it is we are up to here. Not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan but some, not me, if there is in fact a plan at all and what it might be." Gobber says.

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick says with determination.

"Oh, of course, send the running the old Viking fallback. Nice and simple." Gobber says but then was shushed by Stoick who Toothless chirping.

"Step aside." Stoick says taking control of the rudder.

" **Right."** Toothless says but knows they can't understand him so he twists his head in the general direction.

Stoick watches Toothless and follows the dragon's direction.

" **Left."** Toothless says twisting his head left.

One of the Vikings of Stoick's ship tells the next boat the direction and it is pasted on.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk Hicca was standing in front of the Monstrous Nightmares' cage when she hears someone enter the ring.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs says.

Hicca turned around when she heard Fishlegs' voice and saw him with Asher, Snotlout and the twins.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's deadliest weapon." Ruffnut says, walking up Hicca. "It's me." She says.

"Ruff we use to be best girlfriends I know what you're really like." Hicca says as Ruffnut smiles remembering the old days before their teenage years.

"I love this plan!" Snotlout cries, pushing Ruffnut out of the way only to be pushed aside by Tuffnut.

"I didn't…" Hicca starts.

"You're crazy." Tuffnut says before moving in closer. "I like that." He whispers causing Hicca to back up a bit, stiffen and become uncomfortable.

Asher sensed this and pushed Tuffnut aside.

"So, what is the plan?" Asher asks.

* * *

Meanwhile the ships were still maneuvering through the sea-stacks when they see one of their lost ships hanging on one of the sea-stacks.

"Oh I was wondering where that went." Gobber says.

" **Left."** Toothless says tilt his head slightly before turning to the right sharply. **"Right!"** He says and Stoick turns the ship before it collides with the sea-stack.

Toothless then started struggling to get free as the nest came in sight as the whirring noise got louder

"Stay low and ready your weapons." Stoick says as the ship came ashore.

" **You have no idea what you're dealing with."** Toothless says.

Stoick walks to the front of the ship and spots a dragon's tail before it vanished into the mountain.

"We're here." Stoick says as he hops onto the shore of the beach before the loud whirring noise suddenly stops.

* * *

Back on Berk Hicca had opened the Monstrous Nightmare's cage and held her right hand out to it and the dragon placed his snout against her hand.

"Hey there big guy. You okay?" Hicca asks in a loving voice.

" **You're that girl the others were talking about. Is it true? Can you really understand us?"** The Monstrous Nightmare asks in a male voice.

"I can when I touch you with my right hand. Now follow me, I need yours and the others help." Hicca says.

" **Very well."** The Nightmare says following her out of the cage and over to Snotlout as Hicca grabbed her hand.

"Wait, what are you…?" Snotlout cries, causing the Nightmare to loudly snort, frightening her.

"Shh, relax Snotlout. It's ok. As long as you stay calm, you'll be fine." Hicca says slowly placed Snotlout's hand on the Nightmare's snout, causing it to purr affectionately.

Snotlout gasped and laughed in amazement.

"Where are you going?" Snotlout cries in desperation when Hicca left her side.

Hicca walked over to the other locks that kept the Nadder, Gronckle and Zippleback's cages locked and proceeded to open them as well. The Zippleback came out docile and calm while the Nadder and Gronckle nearly tackled Hicca to the ground, begging for a sniff of that grass, a scratch on their weak spot and a belly rub. She managed to push the dragons off her and strolled over to the bin filled with weapons and other supplies. She reached in and grabbed some rope.

"You're gonna need something to help you hold on." Hicca says with a smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stay toned for the next chapter coming out later today.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle

**Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter. After this there's only one chapter left. Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Battle

The other ships reached the shore and the Vikings piled out, constructing the catapults and driving sharpened tree trunks into the ground at an angle. Stoick kneeled on the ground, drawing a battle plan in the sand with his generals at his sides.

"When we crack this mountain, all hell is going to break loose." Stoick says, as he dismissed his generals.

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Gobber says.

Stoick ignored Gobber attempt at light humor and turned to the Vikings.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today!" Stoick yells, as the Vikings cheered in agreement.

Stoick walks up to the mountain wall and held up his hand. He clenched it in a fist before lowering it swiftly, signaling for the catapults to fire. Two large boulders struck the wall and crumbled it to pieces. Stoick motioned for another rock to be fired as one lit up in flames flew into the hole, lighting up the interior, showing dragons covering the inside walls. Stoick let out a war cry as he ran into the cave. The dragons took to the air and Stoick waved his axe in frenzy, but he didn't hit anything. Confused, he looked up into the sky with the other Vikings, shocked to see the dragons leaving without a fight.

" **Oh no. This is bad."** Toothless says trying to back up but can't.

"Is that it?" Gobber asks.

Dragons flooded out of the island in a mass exodus as the Vikings cheered in victory.

"We've done it!" Spitelout cries out but Stoick sensed something wasn't right. _'The dragons have never given up food without a fight, so why would they give up their nest without any trouble?'_ He wonders and turned slightly, hearing a low rumble from deep without the tunnel.

Stoick felt the earth shake beneath his feet as the boats began rocking in an uneven fashion.

"It's not over! Form our ranks! Hold together!" Stoick yells, rushing over to his forces as the troops organized themselves. "Get clear!" He shouts.

The mountainside suddenly crumbled as a gigantic dragon, larger than any they had ever seen burst through the inner mountain. It reared its enormous head in the air and let out a powerful cry that shook the earth.

"Beard of Thor…what is that?" Gobber asks.

"Odin, help us…" Stoick pleads, shocked in awe by the sheer size of the dragon but he quickly regained his composure. "Catapults!" He yells.

The catapults launched flaming boulders at the dragon. They scored direct hits but the boulders only crumbled on impact and bounced off the dragon's skin. The dragon turned its attention to the catapults and smashed one to bits before turning to the next. Stoick ran over to the second catapult and tackled a Viking out of the way just before the dragon's massive paw smashed down onto the second catapult.

"Get to the ships!" Another Viking cries.

"No! No!" Stoick yells, desperately trying to stop them.

The dragon reared its head and let out a massive burning flame that easily lit up the Viking ships. He looked in horror as his fleet burned and his troops scattered, unsure of what to do.

"Heh, smart, that one." Gobber remarks, joining up with Stoick.

"I was a fool…" Stoick relents, hanging his head. "She-she was right, Gobber. She warned me this would happen!" He shouted, angry, not at the situation, but at himself, while motioning to the behemoth. "But…I just wouldn't listen." He says.

"Well, you can't change the past. So what do you suppose we do now? And I would make it quick, if you know what I mean."

Gobber says as Stoick turned to Spitelout.

"Lead the men to the far side of the island." Stoick says to his second-in-command.

"Right." Spitelout says. "Everybody to the far side of the island!" He shouts, leading the troops.

"Gobber, go with the men." Stoick says as the two ducked behind cover.

"I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Gobber replies but Stoick roughly grabbed him.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt!" Stoick cries in emphasis and Gobber shook off Stoick's arm and instead took Stoick's hand in his.

"And I can double that time." Gobber says with a smirk.

Stoick smirked in response and they both jumped out from their cover. Stoick grabbed one of the sharpened posts from the ground and hurled it at the dragon's face, nearly hitting one of its many eyes.

"Here!" Stoick bellows as the dragon lowered his face to the ground.

"No, here!" Gobber shouts.

The dragon looks back and forth between Stoick and Gobber, before focusing back on Stoick, the one who attack him first.

"Come on, fight me!" Gobber yells.

"No, me!" Stoick cries.

The dragon returned its gaze to Stoick once more, their eyes locked. It reared its massive head, opening its mouth as gas accumulated in the back of its throat. This was it. Stoick stared up at the dragon, ready to be smothered in its massive flames. His sacrifice would not be in vain and the rest of the troops could get away. His only regret would be not being able to tell his daughter that…that he was sorry. All of a sudden, a large explosion struck the dragon on the back of its head, knocking it over. A Nadder burst through the resulting smoke, followed by a Nightmare, Zippleback and Gronckle. The four dragons flew in synch and when they flew out of the smoke, the riders on their back were revealed. Hicca sat atop the Nadder with Asher behind her clinging to her waist while Fishlegs rode the Gronckle, Snotlout on the Nightmare, and the twins on the Zippleback.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!" Hicca calls out, giving orders.

Stoick and Gobber stared up at them, slack-jawed in awe, watching as the children rode along the backs of dragons as if they had done so all their lives.

"Look at us, we're on dragons! We're on dragons, all of us!" Tuffnut cries in pure joy.

Some of the troops that still remained looked up in shock just as Stoick and Gobber had, while Stoick quietly mouthed to himself. "What the…?" Stoick mouths as Gobber hobbled over to Stoick.

"Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were!" Gobber remarks while Stoick faintly nodded, his gaze still fixated on the children.

"That's the Red Death all right." Asher comments. "What's the plan?" He asks.

"Keep our distance. Up, let's move it!" Hicca cries, leading the group higher into the air to avoid the Red Death's snapping jaw. "Fishlegs, break it down!" She says to the girl.

"Okay, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell." Fishlegs said as the group circled above the Red Death, which was busy chewing one of the Viking ships to pieces.

"Okay, Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." Hicca says.

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut cries.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See?" Tuffnut asks, making annoying sounds while turning the Zippleback's neck around so he was upside down causing Hicca let out an annoyed sigh.

"Just do what I told you! Ruffnut, you're in charge, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Hicca says.

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Snotlout cries.

The remaining teens flew down on their dragons and to the Red Death's head.

"Troll." Tuffnut says.

"Butt elf." Ruffnut says.

"Bride of Grendel." Tuffnut says.

" **These two are fun."** The right head of the Zippleback says.

" **You got that right."** The left head of the Zippleback says but then the Red Death fires two shots at the twins as they maneuvered their Zippleback out of the way.

Meanwhile Fishlegs and Snotlout were banging their weapons against their shields near the Red Death but then it opens its other four eyes, two on each side.

"Umm, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs yells seeing the three eyes look at her.

Hicca led the Nadder over the heap of burning Viking ships, searching for any sign of Toothless. Her eyes bounced back and forth in haste until she heard a familiar cry.

"There! Take me down, girl." Hicca cries, pointing to one of the boats, seeing Toothless trapped in his restraints.

" **You got it, Hicca."** The Nadder says as Hicca pulled back on her reigns and she hovered over the boat.

Hicca carefully climbed to the Nadder's side while handing the reigns to Asher. She let go and landed on the ship's deck with a thud, while trying to shield herself from the flames.

"Go help the others!" Hicca shouts to Asher over the roaring fires.

"Be careful!" Asher cries back, before steering the Nadder back to the main fight.

Hicca ran up to Toothless, who was shaking with anticipation. "Okay, hold on. Hold on. I'll get you out of here, sweetie." Hicca says, working on the chains. "Let's get this off you!" She says pulled off his muzzle with all her might.

Back in the fight Fishlegs and Snotlout manage to disorientate the Red Death successfully.

"It's working!" Snotlout cheers.

"Yeah! It's working." Fishlegs shouts.

Unfortunately it worked too well because their dragons were also feeling the effect.

" **I don't feel right."** The Nightmare says shaking his head trying to snap himself out of it.

" **Me neither."** The Gronckle says doing the same thing.

The Nightmare smashes into the Red Death sending Snotlout onto it and causing her to balance herself on the Red Death's eye lid.

"I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout, do something!" Fishlegs yells throwing her the hammer she had before the Gronckle crashes onto the beach. "I'm okay!" She says but the Gronckle's tail comes out from under her and lands on top of Fishlegs. "Less okay." She says.

The Red Death lifts it's leg ready to smash the rider and dragon but Snotlout intervenes.

"I can't miss." Snotlout says bashing her hammer into the Red Death's eyes causing it to halt its action. "What's the matter, buddy? Got something in your eye?" She asks.

Asher came in and cheered for her.

"Yeah you're the Viking." Asher says causing Snotlout to stop for a moment before finishing his last swing.

The Red Death shook its head causing Snotlout to go flying but she managed to grab one of its horns. Hicca tried to remove the chains with all her might, but it was useless. She suddenly felt fire catch on her clothes and frantically swatted it out. Hicca heard a loud crash noise and looked up to see the Red Death smashing the boats with its feet, sending the mast of the next boat over crashing down on the deck of their boat. The ship gave out and Toothless was dragged into the water by the weight of his restraints like an anchor. Forgetting all about the fact that she couldn't swim, she pushed her limbs as hard as she could to reach Toothless, who still struggled against his restraints. She hopelessly tugged at the chains, but she wasn't strong enough. She was so focused on saving Toothless, that she forgot all about breathing. Her lungs were burning for air and her vision became blurry. Her grip loosened and she felt herself slipping into darkness. A large meaty hand suddenly pulled Hicca from the waters.

" **NO!"** Toothless says giving a desperate cry, begging for her not to leave.

Stoick burst through the surface of the water and pulled Hicca to shore by the back collar of her clothes. Once he lay her down, she coughed up water and slowly sat up.

"…daddy?" Hicca asks, wiping her eyes as she saw her father dive back into the water.

Toothless hung his head low and stopped his struggling.

" **So this is it. I will die as he lived…alone. At least Hicca was able to get away and keep on living and that was enough for me. I'm thankful for meeting her and treasured our relationships more than anything I used to hold dear. All I can to do now was to wait for the water to fill my lungs."** Toothless says but his head suddenly shot up with Stoick appeared before him. **"You."** He says but before he could question anything else, Stoick ripped the heavy wooden collar off him like it was nothing by brittle hay and freed Toothless.

They stared at each other in a momentary silence before Toothless suddenly lunged forward. He erupted through the surface of the water, carrying Stoick by his arm before setting him on the ground. Toothless landed on some rocks, observing the battle with the Red Death and motioned for Hicca to get on so they could join in the fight.

" **Come on. Let's end her reign of terror."** Toothless says causing Hicca smiled at this.

"You got it, bud." Hicca says running up to Toothless and hopped on his saddle, strapping herself in.

Stoick saw this and then realized something as he ran up to her and grabbed her arm before they could take off.

"Hicca!" Stoick cries as she looked over to him as he tried to find the words he needed to say. "I'm sorry…for everything." He says.

"Yeah…me too." Hicca says, looking into the sincere eyes of her father, something she had not seen in a long time.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I-I should have been a better father to you. You don't have to go up there." Stoick says with worry.

"We're Vikings, dad. It's an occupational hazard." Hicca says with a light laugh.

They exchanged smiles before Stoick spoke.

"You really can understand the emotions of dragons, can't you?" Stoick asks.

"I can and by touching them with my right hand, I can hear their voices. And it's all thanks to my scar." Hicca says gesturing to her right arm. "But right now I've got a village to safe." She says.

"I'm proud to call you my daughter." Stoick says, taking her hand in his.

Hicca was taken aback, but beamed in pride.

"Thanks, daddy." Hicca leaned down to hug him as he stepped up to return the gesture.

When they pull apart, Hicca gave Toothless and reassuring look, feeling as though they could tackle anything now before taking off into the air as Stoick watched on with pride.

Toothless took off into the air, pushing himself higher and higher into the air with his powerful wings. He had been restrained by the Vikings for longer than he liked and hadn't been able to stretch his wings. Asher saw the black blur dash up into the air.

"She's up!" Asher cries, leading his Nadder to the twins' Zippleback. "Hicca's back in the air. Get Snotlout out of there. I'll keep it off your back!" He says.

"I'm on it!" The twins say in unison before whacking each other as they both fought to be the one in charge.

They were too focused on each other to realize they were nearing the behemoth while Asher caught it's attention with the Nadder's fire. Snotlout ran towards the twins and jumped just as the Zippleback flew by, catching onto the dragon right between its two necks.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked!" Snotlout exclaimed in surprised as they retreated to a safe distance.

Asher and his Nadder followed closely behind until the Death opened is giant mouth and began sucking in air. Asher looked back in horror as the enormous jaw lay wide open for them. His Nadder tried her best to escape, flapping her wings as hard as she could, but the force was too powerful and pulling them in. All of a sudden, a shrieking vacuum sound echoed through the sky.

"Night Fury!" A Viking shouts.

"Get down!" Gobber adds as everyone crouched and held up their shields to defend themselves.

A black blur suddenly shot down from the sky and a large purple explosion erupted along the Death's jaw. The Asher fell off his Nadder as she lost balance and crashed into the ground. Toothless circled back as Asher fell from the sky, screaming his lungs out and grabbed onto him as he flew by, not slowing his speed one bit.

"Did you get him?" Hicca asks in concern, trying to get a good view in hopes of seeing Asher somewhere below her.

Toothless ducked his head down to check on Asher, who looked up at him with a smile. Toothless responded by smiling back and letting out a sigh of relief. Toothless lifted Asher so he was upright before setting him down on the ground and flying back up into the air. Asher landed in a run and slowed to a halt, panting. He looked up as Hicca and Toothless disappeared into the sky once again.

"Go…" Asher says with a sigh.

"That thing has wings," said Hicca, looking behind her as Toothless flew. "Let's see if it can use them!" She says as Toothless turned into a dive and let out a purple fire bolt on the Death's back, resulting in a giant explosion that knocked it onto its side. "You think that did it?" She asks Toothless

" **Oh yeah."** Toothless say giving a confident grunt.

Hicca looked behind her as the behemoth was suddenly airborne chasing after them.

"I think that question answered itself." Hicca says.

Toothless dove back into the fog that surrounded the island as the Death chased after them, bashing into rock pillars as it went, not even caring it they hit him. Hicca looked up at the dark clouds overhead and suddenly had an idea. She looked at Toothless, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay Toothless, time to disappear!" Hicca says as she changed gears on his tail and she pulled her hood over her head as they dove up to the clouds.

Hicca turned to look at the Death, just as it opened its jaws. She reared Toothless to the side to dodge the oncoming stream of fire. As they reached the clouds, Hicca and Toothless vanished the thick black clouds, leaving the Red Death confused and lost. It turned and shot glances at ever corner of the clouds, hoping to catch sight of its prey, but saw no movement. A purple bolt suddenly shot from behind it, striking its wing. It turned to catch a glimpse of its attacker, but there was no sign whatsoever. Another bolt struck its wing, and another, each bolt letting out shockwaves of bright purple light. The giant dragon grew impatient and frustrated and unleashed streams of fire all around it, hoping its sporadic attack would strike his prey.

"Look out!" Hicca cries as they barely escaped the mass of fire behind them.

Hicca looked back in horror she saw Toothless' tail catch fire.

" **This isn't good."** Toothless says.

"Oh boy, time's up. Time to see if this works." Hicca says, as they flew towards the dragon's face. "Is that the best you can do, wide load?" She taunts as Toothless let out a confident growl.

The giant dragon's eyes widened when it saw them and dove after them, determined to finish the pair once and for all. In the midst of their dive, Hicca could feel her control of Toothless' slowly burning tail fade. Toothless' eyes were wide in worry as he too felt himself losing control of his own flight.

"It's all right, sweetie." Hicca assures him. "Just hang on a little bit longer and then you can have all the fish you can eat. Promise!" She says.

" **Really?"** Toothless asks as he returned a grin of confidence and excitement to her.

"Okay, hold Toothless." Hicca says, closing her eyes as she heard the dragon behind them open its mouth. "Now!" She yells and Toothless turned around, still diving, but now facing the dragon as he ignited the gases forming at the back of its throat.

Once they cleared the thick clouds and caught sight of the surface, the dragon's eyes widened in shock as it opened its wings to slow its descent. However, Toothless' previous strikes took their toll and burned several holes in his wings, which enlarged as the wind passed through them. Unable to stop, the Red Death crashed into the surface, resulting in a brilliant explosion of red and orange flames. The Vikings on the surface shielded themselves from the immense and powerful heat emanating from it. Toothless raced through the large spins on the dragon's back trying to escape the flames from the explosion chasing after them. Their eyes widened as they approached the tail club.

"No, no, no!" Hicca cries, desperately trying to steer Toothless.

However, it was no use. The flames had completely eaten away at Toothless' artificial tail and they were heading straight for the giant club. Toothless held his legs out to brace himself as his body struck the club. His body roughly struck the club as Hicca's body flew off the saddle. When he saw that her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, he raced after her as she began falling into the flames. He pushed his wings as fast and hard as he could and held out his front legs, extending his claws as far as they could go, desperate to grab onto her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on the last chapter right now so stay tone, it'll be out soon. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

**Author's Note: Alright this story is finally complete. Up next is the Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon and there will be a surpise in it so be on the look out for it.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Aftermath

Once the flames had subsided, Stoick raced to the crash site.

"Hicca! Hicca! Darling!" Stoick bellows out.

Stoick scanned the surroundings, looking for any sign of his daughter. He had seen her and her dragon try to escape the explosion, but he did not see them actually make it out safely. In the aftermath of the explosion, he spotted the Night Fury.

"Hicca." Stoick says runs over to it, silently praying that Hicca wasn't too far behind.

Toothless was alive, his back rising with each slow breath, but the saddle on his back was empty. Toothless sighed with his eyes still closed and rolled over onto his side. Stoick fell to his knees in front of Toothless and hung his head low, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh darling. This is all my fault…" Stoick mutters.

The other Vikings finally caught up and gathered a few feet behind Stoick as Gobber and Asher pushed their way through the crowd. The dragons that had not so long ago fled the island, returned and gathered just behind the Vikings, raising their heads over the crowd to get a better view. Asher's eyes widened when he saw Toothless, but no Hicca. After everything they had been through, Hicca didn't deserve to have this happen to her.

" **Man that hurt."** Toothless says with a groan and opens his eyes to see Stoick in front of him.

"I'm so sorry." Stoick says to him, in a weak voice.

" **That's what I wanted to hear."** Toothless says looking at Stoick with eyes full of compassion and understanding, and most importantly, forgiveness and Toothless looks down and opens his wings, revealing Hicca securely tucked in his arms.

"Hicca!" Stoick cried, instantly grabbing Hicca's body and holding her in his arms as he took off his helmet and pressed his ear against her chest. "She's alive! You brought her back alive!" He exclaimed in relief, causing the Vikings and dragons to cry out in joy.

Stoick rested a hand on Toothless' nose and said to him.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Stoick says.

" **Well she's important to both of us."** Toothless says.

"Well you know most of her." Gobber says confusing Stoick.

Hicca felt so at peace. For days she had been so stressed and exhausted. But now, it felt like she could finally lie down, close her eyes and just rest. Her chest rose slowly with each breath and her body was so still that she could barely feel any part of her body. She felt a small breeze brush her hair, causing her to cringe her eyes and slowly awaken. The breeze came again and again before she heard a snort accompanying it. Her eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with a pair of familiar big, green eyes. Once Toothless saw that she was awake, he lightly nudged her face with his wet nose.

"H-hey Toothless." Hicca says with a laugh and raised her hands to pat him, which prompted him to climb onto her bed and shower her with affectionate licks on her face.

" **Finally you're awake. After a whole week. Hicca I love you."** Toothless says continuing to lick her face.

"I love you too, bud-OW!" Hicca cries, as he stepped on her stomach, but he quickly withdrew his foot when she cried out in pain.

" **Oh sorry."** Toothless says seeing Hicca wrapped her arms around her stomach as she quickly sat up in her bed, causing a sharp pain to shoot through her back that only prompted another groan of pain.

When the pain finally subsided, she took in her surroundings.

"I-I'm in my house." Hicca says, looking at the furniture that made up her living room. _'What happened on the island?'_ She wonders.

The last thing Hicca remembers was trying to escape the explosion caused by the Red Death. Toothless' tail burned up and they crashed into the Death's tail. She must have been injured and they moved her bed downstairs to treat her injuries. She turned to look at Toothless, who sat next to her bed, his entire body fidgeting in anticipation as if he were ready to play.

"You're in my house…" Hicca adds.

" **Yeah."** Toothless says and jumps around the living room, knocking over the rack of pans and chairs as he went before jumping up onto one of the beams that held up the house.

"Toothless, no, Toothless stop-oh boy. Does dad know you're here?" Hicca asks but then felt something was wrong.

Hicca lifted her sheet cover and saw what it was. Her left foot and left shin were gone and in its place was a prosthetic leg. Toothless bends down and sniffs the foot before looking up at his human.

" **Yeah this was my fault. When you were knocked off of me and falling into the inferno it was the only thing I could grab but I bit down too hard."** Toothless says in a sad voice.

"It's okay sweetie." Hicca says rubbing Toothless' head.

Hicca then gets up from her bed and attempts to walk but her weak legs got the better of her as she lost her balance. Toothless quickly reacted and saved her fall with his head before lifting her back onto her feet.

" **Easy Hicca."** Toothless says.

"Thanks Toothless." Hicca says, as Toothless helped her to the door.

Hicca slowly pulled open the heavy door, but quickly shut it when she saw a Monstrous Nightmare rear its head and roar. She panted heavily as she held the door shut with her back.

"Ok, just stay behind me Toothless." Hicca says though after she spoke, she realized Toothless would have a much better chance of defending himself against a Monstrous Nightmare, like he did in the fighting ring while defending her, as she recalled.

Hicca pulled open the door and saw Snotlout riding the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Come on guys, here we go!" Snotlout says as she rode off on her Monstrous Nightmare Hicca had shut her down on earlier. Following after him were two more Vikings riding on top of dragons.

Hicca looked down to the village and saw dragons on the roads, dragons on the rooftops, dragons everywhere!

"What the…" Hicca whispers, as she stepped out of her doorway.

Some of the adults were building what looked like nesting houses for dragons, as many lay perched inside, resting.

"I knew it… I'm dead." Hicca says but then heard the hardy chuckle of her father as his large hand gently patted her shoulder.

"No, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?" Stoick asks.

"Hey look, it's Hicca!" A Viking cries from below, causing the whole village to flock around her and she and Stoick descended from their home.

"As it turns out, all we needed was just a little… this." Stoick says, motioning to his daughter with both of his hands.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hicca says with a smile.

"Well most of you. That bits my handy work." Gobber says gesturing to Hicca's prosthetic leg. "With a little Hicca flare thrown it. You think it'll do?" He asks.

"I might make a few tweaks." Hicca says causing everyone to laugh but then Asher comes up and punches her in the arm.

"That's for scaring me." Asher says.

"What, is it always going to be this way? 'Cause…" Hicca begins but Asher stops her ranting by kissing her. "…I could get used to it." She says causing Asher to smirk and everyone to laugh.

Gobber then hands Hicca her new riding gear for Toothless.

"Welcome home, lass." Gobber says.

"Night Fury!" A Viking yells.

"Get down!" Spitelout yells as Toothless comes out of the house and jumps on him and the Viking next to him.

Toothless then jumps to the ground and gestures for Hicca to put his gear on.

" **Okay you've reunited with everyone. You…me…flying…now!"** Toothless demands.

"Okay. Geez you're a spoiled dragon." Hicca says.

" **Am not."** Toothless says.

"Are too." Hicca says.

" **Am not."** Toothless says.

"Are too." Hicca says.

" **Okay fine maybe I am but it's been a week since I've been in the air."** Toothless says.

Hicca laughs as she puts Toothless' flight gear on him while Asher mounts his Nadder.

"You ready?" Hicca asks.

" **Of course."** Toothless says.

They then take off and fly through the village as the other teens join in.

' _This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The_ _people_ _that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies, or parrots, we have... dragons!'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well that's it for this story. I'll have the Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon out as soon as I can. Please review.**


End file.
